Colors
by queenlevi
Summary: Levi Ackerman era azul. Eren Jaeger era rojo. Cuando juntas dos tonalidades de color completamente distinto, se da paso a un nuevo color, ¿Podrían azúl y rojo fusionarse y crear un nuevo color, totalmente distinto y hermoso? Pareja: Ereri/Riren [Lemon]
1. Blau und Rot

**Blau und Rot**

 _Your little brother never tells you / Tú hermano pequeño nunca te lo dice_

 _But he loves you so / Pero él te ama mucho_

 _You said your mother only smiled / Dijiste que tu mamá sólo sonreía_

 _On her tv show / Con su programa de televisión_

 _Your only happy when / Tú sólo estás feliz cuando_

 _Your sorry head is filled with dope / tu pobre cabeza está llena de droga_

 _I hope you make it to the day / Espero que llegues al día_

 _You're 28 years old / En que tengas 28 años_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que salen y/o saldran en esta historia, no me pertenecen a mí. Todos pertenecen al manga "Shingeki no kyojin", propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

.

.

.

.

En las cuatro parades de aquella sombría habitación sólo se escuchaban gemidos y jadeos ahogados, que salían de los rosados y carnosos labios del moreno. Desde luego, no era la primera vez que estas cuatro parades presenciaban tal acto de amor entre estos dos amantes; los obsecenos sonidos de sus caderas al chocar acompañaban los jadeos roncos y suspiros reprimidos por parte de ambos chicos.

Eren... Maldita sea...- De pronto se hacía presente esa profunda voz, que intentaba por todos los medios, salir de aquellos delgados labios sin emitir algún sonido lascivo.

Eren lo sabía.

Sabía que aquel azabache que se encontraba debajo suyo, al que se encontraba penetrando sin piedad, entrando y saliendo de su interior, intentaba no gemir, no mostrar su _debilidad_ , privando de esta forma al moreno de escuchar aquellos gemidos con los que había fantaseado un sin fin de veces en sus sueños. Pero se conformaba con estar de esto modo con él, el sentirse uno sólo cuando hacían el _amor._ Él castaño de piel bronceada como el mismo oro, arremetió con más fuerza contra Levi, haciendolo chillar de un dolor placentero, que recorría desde su nuca, pasando por su espina dorsal hasta perderse en su vientre.

 **-** Ah...Levi, Levi. **-** Eren comenzo a gemir con fuerza el nombre de su amado, cuando las embestidas se hacían más rápidas y profundas; haciendo que ambos perdieran total cordura, noción de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

El castaño de tez bronceada sólo podía soltar en gemidos, el amor que le profesaba a quien se aferraba con fuerza a lo que tuviera a su alcance, soltando jadeos que intentaba ahogar en su garganta. El momento estaba llegando, el tan anhelado orgasmo estaba más cerca de lo que se podrían imaginar ambos; al menos para Eren era más que claro, al sentir como Levi apretaba con más fuerza toda su hombría, desesperado por alcanzar el cielo y rozarlo con la punta de los dedos.

Y entonces sucedió, Levi terminó por correrse sobre las sábanas color crema de aquella cama amplia, para que, tan solo segundos después Eren terminara por dejar toda su escencia dentro de él. Ambos intentaban calmar sus agitadas respiraciones, a causa de la reciente actividad que acaban de realizar. Permacieron conectados por varios segundos.

Eren rogaba porque Levi le permitiera permanecer un pequeño rato más así, dentro de él.

Porque sabría lo que venía a continuación, aquella sensación de vacío en su pecho. La soledad de la que era preso, hasta que Levi venía a liberarlo por unos pequeños momentos, momentos que Eren guardaba como el más valioso tesoro de su vida. Un jadeo escapó de los labios del pequeño azabache, al sentir como Eren salía de su interior lentamente, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Dejo caer sus caderas con suavidad sobre la cama, en cuanto sintió que Eren finalmente apartaba las manos de ellas; el mullido colchón se sumía a su lado, haciendole saber que aquel castaño tomaba lugar a escasos centimetros de él, y de inmediato giro su cuerpo hasta quedar boca arriba, mirando el blanco techo por breves segundos.

Durante todo el tiempo en que Levi estuvo absorto en su propio mundo, Eren se acercaba a él, poco apoco, como si estuviera tanteando terreno peligroso; pero cuando estuvo a punto de siquiera rozarlo, Levi se levantó. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la amplia habitación, recogiendo sus ropas, todo esto ante la mirada de Eren.

Observaba su menudo cuerpo, que daba la impresión de ser tan frágil como un cristal, aquellos delgados brazos que en realidad ocultaban una fuerza descomunal, sobre todo cuando se trataba de golpearlo a él.

Y es que, así era Levi Ackerman, dando la impresión de una cosa, pero siendo en realidad otra muy distinta a lo que los démas pensaban. No era que Eren lo conociera como la palma de su propia mano, pero sabía una cosa o dos que el resto de las personas ignoraban en Levi. Y le costo trabajo, él era muy callado y casi nunca (por no decir que más bien jamás lo hacía) hablaba de su vida, él se había podido dar cuenta de esos pequeños detalles en Levi porque lo había estado observando por un largo tiempo, tan fijamente, como lo hacía justo ahora.

Al sentir por un largo tiempo la mirada tan penetrante de Eren, se giro para verlo, frunciendo el ceño al ver que en efecto, le miraba de esa forma, como si estuviera diciendole algo con la mirada, algo que él no entendía. Puso los ojos en blanco y después de tomar una de las toallas, se encaminó al baño, quedando parado en el umbral de la puerta de este mismo.

Eren lo seguía con la mirada, contemplando la desnudez de Levi, sin pudor o vergüenza alguna. Sus ojos se iluminaron al pensar que, Levi se giraría a verlo y que, con aquel tono seco e indiferente le diría lo que Eren llevaba esperando por mucho tiempo; sin embargo no sucedió.

 **-** Tsk ¿Es que piensas quedarte ahí?.. Deberías vestirte, tendré visitas al rato y no quiero que te vean por aquí. **-** El corazón de Eren se apretujo al escuchar con que indeferencia le hablaba, aunque bueno, para ser honestos, Levi siempre lo había tratado de esa manera tan arisca. Justo cuando se disponía a levantarse de aquella cama que tantas veces había compartido con Levi, lo vio girando el rostro, mirandolo con tanta fijeza y frialdad, que por un momento sintió escalofríos recorrerle la espalda baja. **-** Oh, y... Te llevas eso para que lo laves.

Dijo mirando la suave sábana color crema que ocultaba el cuerpo de Eren, antes de meterse al pequeño baño. Eren suspiró sin ganas, cansado por toda esta situación, se había prometido tantas veces que pasaría de Levi, tal y como él siempre lo hacía. Pero no era tan fácil como eso, porque con un chasquido de dedos por parte de Levi y unas cuantas caricias, Eren caía de rodillas ante él, de nuevo. Se encontraba molesto consigo mismo, pero no podía dejarlo, estaba tan malditamente enamorado de Levi, que estaba dispuesto a recibir las sobras, hasta que el azabache pudiera darse cuenta de lo mucho que Eren lo amaba, sin condiciones, sin exigencias, que lo añoraba con un deseo tan puro e inocente. Porque era así, Eren amaba a Levi con ese amor que da demasiado y que a cambio, no pide absolutamente nada, con ese amor que no se interesa por recibir siquiera una mirada, un beso, o una caricia; de ese amor que es paciente y espera. Que comprende y no juzga, de ese amor que sólo Eren podía darle a Levi.

Terminó de colocarse la última de sus prendas y enseguida tomo la sábana, doblandola con cuidado; a lo lejos, dentro de el baño, se podía escuchar las gotas de agua caer a cántaros, haciendo eco y rebotando contra los azulejos. Guardo la sábana bien doblada en su mochila y enseguida se colgo esta misma a sus hombros, mirando por varios segundos la puerta de ese baño, debatiendose internamente en si debía avisarle que se iría o simplemente irse, sin decir nada. Suspiró con pesar y salió de aquella habitación que ya le era bastante conocida, sabía que después de todo, a Levi no le interesaría saber si Eren permanecía o no más tiempo ahí.

Caminó por el pequeño pasillo del departamento, que daba con sala de estar. Eren ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, pues la conocía bastante bien, era tan blanca y reluciente, sin ningún adorno de por medio o algún cuadro decorativo. Lo único que había en aquella sala, era una pequeña mesita en el centro. Llego hasta la enorme puerta de manera que daba con la salida. Permaneció varios segundos ahí, mirando la madera perfectamente tallada; no quería dejar a Levi, no le agradaba del todo, no por aquel agujero en el pecho que lo hacía respirar con dificultad, no le agradaba porque sabía que las visitas que tendría Levi, no eran para nada buenas.

¿Pero qué podía hacerle?

Nada.

Caminó en completo silencio, pasando a un lado de aquellas puertas de madera que pertenecían a los otros departamentos, algunas puertas más cuidadas que otras, evidenciando a las personas que tenían más recursos para comprar pintura. Llego hasta las escaleras y bajo peldaño por peldaño con sumo cuidado, mantenía la mirada gacha, sintiendo que con cada paso que daba, para alejarse de Levi, el hueco en su corazón se agrandaba y el nudo en su estomago se apretaba aún más, impidiendole respirar debidamente.

Sus pequeños pasos, pronto llevaron a Eren fuera de la unidad habitacional en donde vivía su compañero de cama. Y mientras caminaba a paso derrotado, dando la impresión de que acababa de llegar de la guerra, divisó a los lejos a Farlan Church y Auro Brossad. Frunció el ceño y contuvo las ganas de irse directamente contra ellos y molerlos a golpes hasta que se quedara sin fuerza.

Y sin embargo, sólo atinó a apretar los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y contener la ira que embullía por todo su cuerpo y seguir con su camino a casa.

Los odiaba, no le gustaban para nada esos dos tipos, con sus caras de hipocritas.

¿La razón?

Ambos eran una terrible influencia para Levi, tenían una bien merecida reputación de mujeriegos, abusivos y torturadores de gatitos; eso no era lo que provocaba la colera en Eren, pues ninguno de ellos se habían metido con él o con sus amigos, lo que le hacía la sangre hervir por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su cerebro y nublarle su juicio, era una razón muy simple: ellos se drogaban, no sólo eso, algunas veces llegaban a consumir alcohol y drogas al mismo tiempo.

Realmente a él le importaba muy poco, o más bien nada, lo que esos dos pudieran hacer con sus vidas, la razón de que quisiera estrellar sus caras contra la pared cada vez que los tenía en frente, no se debía a sus adicciones, a fin de cuentas era su cuerpo, sus decisiones, tampoco se debía a que molestaran a los más débiles. Todo se resumía únicamente en Levi.

Los tres eran amigos muy cercanos, estudiaban en la misma universidad en la que estudiaba él, sólo que eran un par de años mayores. Todos los que compartían semestre con ellos, sabían de sobra que Farlan y Auro se venían drogando de un año para acá. Y claro que él sabía que habían metido a Levi en todo eso, hace unos cuantos meses.

No entendía como alguien tan inteligente y sobre todo, tan elogiado en los deportes (y en general en todo lo qué hacía), como Levi Ackerman, pudo terminar siendo amigo de alguien como Farlan y Auro, menos podía comprender como es que se dejaba influenciar y manipular tanto por ellos. Pero tenía muy presente de que el dueño de sus supiros, alma, mente y corazón, se había adentrado al mundo vicioso de las drogas y el alcohol para olvidar, tener un poquito de felicidad artificial en su frío corazón.

Tenía miedo de perderlo, de que se siguiera metiendo en ese hoyo tan oscuro y que ya no pudiera sacarlo de ahí. Pensaba que si dejaba de mirarlo por algunos segundos, eventualmente Levi se esfumaría, como un suspiro en invierno. No quería que Levi siguiera con esa vida tan deplorable, quería seguir viendolo brillar como la primera vez que lo vió.

Suspiró, liberando toda la frustación reprimida desde hace algún tiempo, no podía hacer nada, no podía siquiera ayudarlo, él no se lo permitiría. Y es que la única relación que existía entre ellos era pura y exclusivamente la de sexo casual cada vez que Levi quería _desahogarse._

Llegó arrastrando los pies hasta su casa, sin animo algún por entrar en ella, soltó su milesímo suspiro del día mientras abría la puerta de aquel solitario lugar, últimamente los suspiros salían de sus labios sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Se adentro a aquel lugar que se encontraba en penumbras, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

 **-** ¡Estoy en casa!

Dijo con todas las fuerzas que había en su garganta, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna, sólo su voz que retumbaban en las paredes y hacía un pequeño eco, inundando por completo el lugar. Bah, no era para nada extraño. Todos los días era la misma rutina: llegaba de la escuela y gritaba por toda la casa que ya había llegado, que se encontraba ahí, sano y salvo. Pero a cambio sólo recibía el silencio, recordandole que estaba solo, que siempre ha estado solo.

Sin embargo no se rendía, tenía la firme esperanza de que algún día su "Estoy en casa", fuera respondido con un reconfortante y cálido "Bienvenido" saliendo de los labios de su mamá, mientras que el dulce olor a galletas llenaba sus fosas nasales.

Una enorme parte de él, creía que ella volvería y su padre nuevamente llegaría a casa temprano, como solía ser en el pasado, cuando él apenas era un niño. Y mientras su cabeza se llenaba de esos alegres pensamientos, una amplia sonrisa se había formado en su rostro, dejándolo soñar con algo que probablemente no volvería a pasar.

Pero pronto la magía se rompió con el cruel silencio que llegaba a sus oídos, levantó su verdosa mirada y se encontró con la nada, la casa seguía vacia y se había oscurecido más con el paso de los minutos, dando aviso a que la noche llegaría pronto y el sol moriría para dejar respirar a la luna. Apreto fuertemente los labios, luchando por contener las lágrimas que amenzaban con hacer un recorrido desde el lagrimal de sus ojos, pasando por sus mejillas hasta disolverse en su barbilla.

En ese momento deseo poder abrazar a alguien, a Mikasa, a su padre, a Levi, a su madre. Incluso a Annie, a cualquiera de ellos. Pero volvía a toparse con la dura y cruel pared, aquella a la que llaman "realidad", dándose cuenta de que ninguno de ellos saldría de algún recoveco de aquella enorme casa, para abrazarlo. Pues como siempre, estaba solo.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **continuara...**_

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia y dejar comentarios, realmente eso me anima a seguir con este proyecto un tanto loco que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción "Colors" de Halsey, la cual me inspiro mucho para escribir este fic. Por último, y antes de despedirme, quiero pedirles que me tengan MUCHA paciencia con esto de los fics, muchas veces no tengo tiempo de sentarme a escribir, o simplemente no tengo ganas, esto se lo debo a la escuela, si por mí fuera, actualizaría todos los días. En fin, espero que sea de su total agrado este fanfic que se ira desarrollando con el tiempo. Y si tienen dudas de algo, no duden en dejarme sus preguntas, yo se las estare respondiendo._

 _Atentamente: Cheshire._


	2. And it's bule

**_AND...IT'S BLUE_**

 _You're dripping like / Estás goteando cómo_

 _A saturted sunrise / un saturado amanecer_

 _You're spilling like / Estás derramándote cómo_

 _An overflowing sink / Un desbordante fregadero_

 _You're ripped every edge / Estás rasgado por todos tus extremos_

 _But you're a masterpice / Pero aún así eres una pieza de arte_

 _And now I'm tearing through / Y ahora yo estoy desgarrándome entre_

 _The pages and the ink / las páginas y la tinta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" " Recuerdos

-Hablan

 _Piensan_

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin que se presentan en la siguiente obra, no son de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _El sol de aquella tarde de Abril, brillaba de manera inusual, diferente al de los otros días de ese mes tan caluroso. Bañaba con su luz los parques, las calles transitadas de Shigansina, haciendo resplandecer los vidrios de los edificios y departamentos en lo alto; un día perfecto para pasar una tarde debajo de la sombra de un árbol, hacer actividades al aire libre o simplemente sentárse a ver el concurso anual de arquería, que celebraban las diferentes universidades de la zona._

 _En esta ocasión le había tocado a la universidad María ser el anfitrión para recibir a los competidores de otras universidades y apoyar a los estudiantes propios, que participan cada año en este peculiar evento._

 _Un castaño de preciosos ojos verdes con pequeñas manchas azúles en el íris, miraba con fastidio y aburrimiento a todos los concursantes que pasaban a competir. Llevaba cerca de una hora ahí sentado y no había visto a alguien que lo impresionara, a su punto de vista todos lanzaban las flechas rogando que con suerte pudieran dar en la diana. Esto no era emocionante, ni muchos menos divertido. En otras escuelas hacían concursos de fútbol, basquetbol, voléibol, incluso fútbol americano._

 _¿Por qué en su universidad tenían que hacer concursos tan sosos y aburridos como arquería?_

 _Aventuró su mirada a los demás espectadores, dándose cuenta de que no era el único que miraba con aburrimiento aquel concurso. Muchos ni siquiera dirigían alguna mirada a los chicos que pasaban y tiraban flechas sólo por tirar._

─ _Mikasa, esto es realmente aburrido ¿ya puedo irme?_

 _Llevó su aburrida y fastidiada mirada color jade a la antes nombrada, la miraba con la suplica impresa en sus facciones, ahorita mismo, él podría estar jugando Xbox o incluso perdiendo el tiempo en algo tan simple como estar acostado en su cama escuchándo música. Mikasa, sin embargo, no le devolvió la mirada, parecía familiarizada con todo ese asunto aburrido de las flechas y los arcos. Después de todo, él estaba en esa situación porque ella le había pedido que la acompañara._

─ _Prometiste quedarte conmigo hasta que el torneo terminara ─.Sentenció la preciosa azabache, dueña de unos extravagantes ojos que, estaban entre los tonos negros y azulados. Eren bufó, sintiendose más hastiado con toda esta situación. ─Sabes que después te compensaré de alguna forma, Eren._

 _Mikasa se encogió en su asiento, sin mirar ni una sola vez a Eren. Y él sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos y volver su atención a la chica que, por lo menos le había dado a la diana en dos ocaciones. Se preguntaba el por qué, a pesar de ser un torneo sin mucha emoción se encontraban un montón de personas, e incluso chicas bonitas con pancartas que aún no mostraban al público._

─ _A todo esto, ¿cuándo es que saldrá tu primo al que veniste a ver?_

 _Volvió a centrar su mirada en Mikasa, estaba curioso por conocer al dichoso primo de su mejor amiga. Le llamaba la atención en que aquella chica tan fría y distante, estuviera ahí, esperando ver a alguien con quien casi no convivía, según tenía entendido Eren. Aunque, no debería extrañarle ese hecho, a pesar de que ella siempre parecía tan seria y despreocupada, sabía muy bien que se escondía un precioso ser, amable, que se preocupaba e interesaba por los suyos, debajo de toda esa capa de indiferencia que solía mostrar a todo el mundo._

─ _Probablemente sea uno de los últimos...─.Se quedo callada por varios segundos, como si estuviera teniendo algún tipo de recuerdo lejano, sin embargo, no tardó demasiado en regresar al mundo real, pues se encogió de hombros y prosiguió. ─ Usualmente dejan lo mejor hasta el último._

 _Eren abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era cierto que Mikasa era muy buena en los deportes, por no decir que era mejor que él y la mayoría de los chicos de su clase, nunca imaginó que en la familia Ackerman existiera alguien que pudiera ser igual de genial que ella. Llevó nuevamente su mirada al frente, observando al concursante número treinta y dos, ahora sí que tenía más interes por saber como era el pariente de Mikasa, quería ver si podría compararsele un poco con la chica que permanecía con la mirada clavada en los competidores que pasaban a mostrar sus hábilidades con el arco y la flecha._

─ _Dejan hasta el final a los mejores arqueros porque la gente viene a verlos a ellos, eso provoca que muchos se animen a quedarse, sólo para ver a sus favoritos concursar._

 _Comentó Mikasa, tratando de explicar a Eren el por qué la gente permanecía ahí, aún cuando todo eso era aburrido, ya que seguramente, Eren se lo estaría preguntando internamente._

 _Y conforme el tiempo transcurría y más arqueros pasaban, él iba comprobando que lo que había dicho Mikasa hace poco, tenía sentido, definitivamente iban mejorando conforme pasaban, y la gente ya comenzaba a silvar, o dar gritos de aliento a varios de ellos, la mayoría eran de otras universidades._

 _Entonces tocó el turno al participante número cincuenta y nueve, varias chicas gritaban y se emocionaban cada vez que lograba dar al punto rojo en medio del tablero. Era realmente bueno, pues incluso él, que tanto se había quejado de aquella competencia, parecía interesado en ver si lograba darle a todos los objetivos. Desafortunadamente, había fallado en el último segundo, su puntería lo había traicionado y aún así el chico seguía con la misma actitud arrogante, como si hubiera dado en todos los blancos._

 _Eren frunció el ceño en desagrado, odiaba a las personas así, pero por una milesíma de segundo, pensó que probablemente se trataba del primo de Mikasa, no eran muy parecidos a decir verdad, él era castaño, de ojos café oscuro que hacían juego con su cabello y una piel bronceada, sin embargo nunca estaba demás. Giró la cabeza y miró a Mikasa, esta, al notar la mirada insistente de Eren, volteo a verle y entendió inmediatamente lo que él preguntaba con la mirada. Negó suavemente._

" _Concursante número sesenta, favor de pasar al frente. Cuncursante número sesenta, favor de pasar al frente"._

─ _Es él._

 _Se apresuró a decir la azabache, Eren pudo notar que había cierto orgullo en su mirada y voz, al indicarle que su primo estaba a punto de pasar. Por esa misma razón, llevó rápidamente su mirada al frente, llevaba un buen rato preguntándose cómo sería, o qué tan bueno sería._

 _No tardo mucho en ubicarlo, su mirada se mostró incredula, pues no era como lo imaginaba. Para la no tan desarrollada imaginación de Eren, el primo de Mikasa era algo así como una Mikasa, claro que versión masculina. El ser que caminaba con elegancia delante de los participantes no se acercaba ni un poco a parecerse a ella._

 _Era bajito y menudo, llevaba puesto una playera blanca, en el lado izquierdo superior de su pecho llevaba el escudo de la universidad María, a sus delgadas y estilizadas piernas se ceñían unos jeans negros y para rematar con su look rebelde, llevaba puestas unas botas negras, que estaba seguro, que le llegaban un poquito arriba del tobillo. Era aún más pálido que Mikasa, no podía verle la cara, se encontraba de perfil y los cabellos que caían por su frente, le cubrían por completo los ojos. Observó que mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraban los tableros en forma de circulo, los tres últimos concursantes le decían algo, para después reírse como si no existiése un mañana._

 _Por otra parte, el jovén pariente de su mejor amiga, pasaba de largo de ellos, ignorándolos olimpicamente, centrando su atención única y exclusivamente en su próximo objetivo: dar en los blancos de aquellos objetos de madera. Varias chicas de semestres mayores gritaban y vitoreaban al chico que permanecía con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Eren pudo notar que incluso chicas que compartían grupo con él, se alocaban y le daban palabras de aliento. Aquel misterioso chico alzó la mirada y el castaño de ojos verdes pudo apreciarlo mejor, su cabello era tan negro cómo el de Mikasa, estaba un poco largo y si no era porque Mikasa había dicho que era un varón, Eren hubiera creído que era una chica...bastante plana; tenía una nariz pequeña y respingada. Sus labios eran rosados y a pesar de ser delgados, también eran un poco carnosos. El fleco que caía por su frente hasta llegar a cubrir sus cejas era mecido de un lado a otro por el viento._

 _Él no era para nada parecido a Mikasa, fue a la conclusión que llegó depués de varios segundos de analizarlo, pero desde luego que tampoco era feo, al contrario, ante los grandes y curiosos ojos de Eren, él era una pieza de arte. _

_Por otra parte, el jóven de estatura pequeña, comenzaba a acomodarse los gruesos guantes que protegían la piel de sus manos, de que le saliera algún tipo de raguño, o cortada. Eren no despegaba la mirada de sus acciones, asombrándose por lo habilidoso que era el tal Levi. Observó la manera tan derecha en la que se erguía, acomodándo su arco de forma casi perfecta._

 _Los musculos de los brazos de el azabache se tensaron por varios segundos, para después relajarse y soltar la flecha, dando paso a un tiro perfecto, que dió justo en el blanco del tablero. Se escucharón los estruendosos gritos de las que se podría decir eran sus fans, soltó un suspiro molesto, con tanto ruido ni quien pudiera concentrarse. Caminó hasta su siguiente objetivo, repitiendo las mismas acciones que hizo en su anterior movimiento, dando como resultado: otra flecha en el blanco._

 _Y así fue, con los próximos tableros, apuntaba y no fallaba al dar en todos los blancos, de manera demasiado perfecta, tanto así que ninguno de los que presenciaba tal acto pudo mantener la boca cerrada en ningún momento. Para cuando Levi dió en el blanco del décimo tablero, el corazón de Eren también ya estaba flechado._

 _Levi Ackerman había acertado en todos los blancos, y se habia ganado el primer premio, que consistía en una figura de algún tipo elevando su arco, apuntándo, listo para dar en el blanco, tal como Levi lo había hecho anteriormente. La figurilla era de oro y despertaba la envidia de los demás participantes, pero sobre todo, de los tres últimos que se habían burlado de él unos momentos atrás. Ese día, Levi había obtenido por tercera vez consecutiva el nombre de "Mejor arquero juvenil a nivel zona", su tercera figura de oro que, seguramente terminaría botando por ahí y el respeto de todos los que asistieron a aquella competencia._

 _Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que había obtenido aquel día; él había ganado algo que no se podía comprar con el oro, que no se podía comparar con cualquier título que otorga una acedemia. Se había llevado el premio mayor, sin que él estuviera siquiera conciente, ese día Levi Ackerman de veinte años de edad, se había ganado la admiración y el corazón de Eren Jaeger."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Corría con gran velocidad, esquivando a los alumnos y uno que otro profeso que se interponía en su camino, el aborchonante sol golpeaba directamente en su rostro, provocando que varias gotas de sudor cayeran desde su frente y se perdieran en sus mejillas y barbilla. _"Es un estupendo día para que el maestro de matemáticas aplique el último exámen del semestre"_ pensó con sarcasmo un apurado Eren, que llevaba cerca de diez minutos corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ese día su maestro iba a aplicar a su grupo un exámen final, que iba a contar como el setenta por ciento de su calificación final, No era que el jovén Jaeger fuera muy responsable, o algo así, pero incluso él sabía que tan importante era este dichoso exámen y llevarse matemáticas no era una opción; fue por eso que toda la noche se la pasó estudiando como loco los minímos detalles que no entendiera, esté había sido el motivo por el cual ahora se encontraba corriendo con tanta desesperación, pues había estudiado toda la noche que se había quedado dormido y ahora, llevaba cinco minutos de retraso.

Cuando por fin dió con el pasillo en el que se encontraba su salón, se sintió ansioso y con ganas de vomitar su sándwich de Nutella y su vaso de leche, pues era tanta su desesperación por llegar que, al mirar aquel solitario pasillo no podía encontrarle el fin.

Bajo la velocidad de su carrera, estaba cansado y sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón se le saldría de su pecho, fue entonces que una suave voz frenó por completo su andar.

─Jaeger.

Reconocía esa voz en cualquier lugar al que fuera, fue por eso que no dudo ni un poco al detenerse, a pesar de que llevaba prisa, rápidamente llevo la mirada hasta el pequeño cuerpo de Levi, quien se encontraba apoyado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados y una apariencia de aburrimiento total.

─ Lo siento... no puedo detenerme, justo ahora llevo prisa.

Se apresuro a decir el castaño de los ojos verdes, con la voz ronca y entrecortada por el reciente ejercicio que acaba de realizar, pero aún así su voz salía géntil de sus labios. Le dedico una última mirada al pequeño azabache, quien no había cambiado su posición desde que lo vió.

─ Si es por el cerdo de matemáticas dos, no lo vas a encontrar. ── Se alejo de la pared y se enderezó, dió un par de pasos hacía Eren, quien lo miraba con total confunsión en su mirada. ─ Tuvo un accidente hace veinte minutos, se cayó por las escaleras. Es por eso que hay un gran alboroto, maldición.

─ ¡¿Eh?! ─ Eren abrió los ojos como platos, había venido tan concentrado en llegar a tiempo que ni siquiera se percató de las sirenas de la ambulancia que ahora se escuchaban lejanas, parte de él se sentía aliviada de no tener que presentar el exámen ese. Apenas su alma comenzaba a sentir esa tranquilidad tan anhelada, cuando recordó que Levi estaba ahí y enseguida planeo su escape triunfal. ─ Yo.. entonces debería ir a ver a mis demás compañeros para...uhm... ya sabes... quizá ellos sepan más detalles, permiso.

No quería verse tan obvio, así que en lugar de echarse a correr de nuevo, simplemente caminó, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, sin embargo sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria, pues podía oír los ligeros y elegantes pasos de Levi muy cerca de él; por un segundo pensó que lo dejaría en paz y se seguiría de largo, se dió cuenta de que estaba totalmente errado al escuchar la risita burlona de Levi. Sin detener su andar, giro levemente el rostro para ver, aunque sea por el rabillo de su ojo al que seguramente ya le había dado alcance. La mirada grisacea de Levi se encontraba totalmente enfocada en su persona, a pesar de que el azabache mantenía un rostro sereno y neutro, Eren sabía muy bien que se encontraba furioso con él, decir que en cualquier momento ardería Troya era poco y tener ese conocimiento lo hacía sentirse más ansioso por escapar de esa situación a como diera lugar. Desde aquella vez que lo hicieron en el departamento de Levi, Eren había decidido recoger un poco de su dignidad y fue así qué, empezo a ignorar al Ackerman, escapaba de él cada vez que se encontraban, algunas veces se había inventado pretextos tan idiotas com _o_ que debía ir a comprar chicles, ponía pretextos más bobos cada vez, Eren lo sabía.

─Dime, Eren... ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir huyendo de mí? ─ El antes nombrado detuvo su andar de golpe, dando algunos tráspies en el proceso, la voz de Levi se escuchaba tan serena, no sabía si asustarse y salir huyendo o quedarse a escuchar los mil y un insultos que seguramente tenía preparados para decir, muy contrario de lo que pensó el ojiverde, su voz se escuchó distante y sin ningún ápice asesino, fue por eso que supo que él había dejado de seguirlo en algún momento determinado. ─ Acaso... ¿Ya te cansaste de mí? O será qué... Te doy tanto asco que ahora tienes que salir huyendo cada vez que me aparezco... Da igual, no me importa, sólo quiero que me lo digas aquí y ahora, ya no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo.

Escuchar esas palabras fue como si a Eren le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno, sentía como todo el pánico, la angustia y los celos, se arromolinaban en su pecho, haciendo estragos en su estomago y garganta, pues en estos dos últimos lugares antes mencionados, un fuerte nudo empezaba a crearse, demasiado grande y apretado. Estaba completamente estático en su lugar, ni siquiera pestañeaba por el miedo que se apodero de sus sentidos; algunas veces, las veces en las que se sentía demasiado enojado con Levi, resolvía en ir y romper esta absurda relación de "sólo sexo" que mantenían en total secreto, pero ahora que el mismo Levi le daba a escoger... No podía, no tenía el valor de dejarlo ir así porque sí, él sabía perfectamente bien, que en esta relación lastimaba a ambos, a él y Levi, y quizá, al final, el que recibía todos los daños colaterales, terminaba siendo siempre él mismo.

Con todo ese revoltijo de sentimientos negativos, se acerco al pequeño azabache, quien lo miraba expectante, con una ceja levantada y su usual expresión de "no me importa una mierda". Tomó con fuerza sus delgadas muñecas y sus ojos color aqua, comenzaron a oscurecer a un verde pasto. Levi, quien siempre mantenía la calma, empezaba a sentir un poco de miedo, al percibir el aura tan pesada de Eren a su alrededor, envolviéndo a ambos.

─ No.. por favor... no... n-no vayas donde nadie más, Levi ─. Mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y apretaba aún más las muñecas del azabache conforme el tiempo pasaba. El miedo lo estaba dominando por completo, sentía que si cedía un poco y aflojaba su agarre, Levi eventualmente terminaría huyendo de ahí. ─ Yo nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, podría cansarme de ti.

─ Entonces demuestralo ─ . El muchacho de los ojos grises pareció calmarse al escuchar aquellas palabras, a pesar de que la presión en sus muñecas no disminuyo ni un poco , sentía que las manos se le entumecían con cada segundo que pasaba, no se quejo, ni mucho menos hizo alguna mueca que delatara su incomidad en aquella zona. Por otro lado, Eren, sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba Levi, él ya no quería tener sólo una relación que se basaba en el sexo, quería algo más, algo serio con él; pero si le expresaba sus sentimientos, seguro que sí saldría huyendo y esa no era una opción. ─ Vamos, Eren... hazme olvidar.

Eren asintió desganado, dándose nuevamente por vencido ante Levi y enseguida, esté último tiro de el castaño hasta uno de los salones que se encontraba vacío, cerró la puerta con el pesillo y tumbo a Eren al frío suelo de aquella aula. Por su parte, Eren no hacía ni el más minimo esfuerzo por resistirse, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, se sentía vacío y usado, tal era su pesar, que ni siquiera meditó el lugar en donde estaban, o si alguien los podía ver.

─ Será rápido ─. Al escuchar la ronca voz que salía de aquellos rosados labios que nunca había tenido la dicha de besar salió de su ensoñación, percatándose de que ahora Levi se encontraba a horcajadas encima de él, tratando desesperadamente de desabrochar el pantalón negro que llevaba puesto ese día. Soltó un jadeo ahogado al sentir que las pequeñas manos de Levi tomaban su miembro para acomodarlo en su entrada.

─ ¡No! Espera, primero debería prepar...

─ ¡Eren, maldita sea! ¡la quiero ya adentro!

El castaño no replicó, ni dijo nada más. Estaba asombrado de la desesperación que delataba a Levi, él sabía que no tenia nada que ver con el sexo, pues conocía un poco mejor a Levi que el resto de las personas que lo rodeaban y podía leer esa necesidad de llenar un vacío, uno que quizá, nadie nunca lograría llenar. Pero prefería esto, lo prefería miles de veces antes de que su amado azabache lo intentara llenar con la asquerosa droga que lo tenía así de alterado y ansioso; o que lo fuera a llenar con alguien que no fuera su persona. Sabía que lo que tenía con el jovén Ackerman no era una relación de novios, ni siquiera sabía si tenían una relación de amigos, pero Eren tenía la convicción de que si alguien tenía que seguir manchado el cuerpo de Levi, ese, defenitivamente debía ser él, de ahora en adelante y para siempre.

Apretó los labios con fuerza y contuvo el aliento en cuanto se sintió sumergido en aquel pedacito de cielo, que sabía que era prestado, o rentado, o condicionado. Apreto los parpados y un jadeo bajito escapo de sus labios, mezclandose con los de su tan adorado Levi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **::::::NARRA EREN:::::**_

Dirigí la mirada por décima vez hacía donde se encontraba Levi, sentado a lado de Auro y Farlan, a pesar de que no me gustaba que se involucrara con ellos, no podía hacer o decir nada, no eran asuntos míos y tampoco tenía derecho. Suspiré dejando salir de todo mi cuerpo la frustración que tenía acumulada en algún lugar de mi garganta, él ni siquiera me dirigía la mirada, era igual de distante como siempre. Volví a suspirar, está vez de forma más ruidosa, sólo a alguien como yo se le ocurría prendarse de alguien que no podía sentir lo mismo, que no podía entregarle su corazón de vuelta, " _¡Genial Eren! ¡genial! Como siempre estamos progresando ¿verdad campeón?" ,_ pensé con sarcasmo, aunque bueno, ya era un gran avance que pudiera acercarme a él aunque sólo sea de _aquella_ manera.

─Eren... deberías dejarlo...─. Busqué con mi mirada a la dueña de aquella voz: Mikasa, ella mantenía la misma expresión de neutralidad que siempre, era gracioso pensar en que todos los Ackerman llevaban esa expresión en los génes. Me miro por varios segundos, para después llevar su mirada hasta su primo, esta vez incluso yo podía ver el dolor papable en sus ojos negros, no sabía mucho de esa historia, pero por lo poco que Mikasa me contó, ellos dos eran muy apegados cuando eran niños, después se distanciaron y ahora la azabache cargaba con alguna culpa extraña en sus hombros, pues por lo poco que entendía acerca de todo esto, era que ella no había estado ahí para _ayudar_ a Levi. A decir verdad, tampoco sé nada acerca de esa misteriosa historia que Mikasa se niega a contarme acerca de su primo. Los Ackerman y sus misterios. Frunció los labios y sin apartar la mirada de él, prosiguió. ─ Levi es tóxico para ti y tú no eres bueno para él... o quizá sí, pero esté sea el momento equivocado, creo...

Escuchar eso no me hacía precisamente féliz, pero tampoco cambiaba mi oponión acerca de recoger los pedazos rotos de Levi, para después unirlos y darle forma de corazón nuevamente, aunque en el proceso yo me cortara gravemente. Creía firmemente en que si continuaba esforzandome, eventualmente Levi diría las palabras que por tanto tiempo he deseado escuchar, _"te necesito, Jaeger"_. Sabía que pedir un "te amo" o "te quiero" estaba fuera de mi liga, era por eso que me conformaba con esas tres simples palabras. Pero claro que eso nunca podría entenderlo nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Levi.

¿Qué si él era tóxico para mí?

Igual y sí, pero importaba menos que un carajo.

¿Qué si yo no era bueno para él?

Entonces me encargaría de ser merecedor de su persona, lo haría suceder.

¿Qué si no era aún nuestro tiempo?

En ese caso yo mismo me enfrentaría al señor tiempo, con tal de que nos diera... más bien, me diera una oportunidad.

Nadie podía, ni debía decirme que no lo intentará. No se lo permitiría a nadie, ni al mismo Levi, porque en verdad pensaba que yo había nacido para él y él para mí. Hice un mohín con los labios y negue suavemente con la cabeza, llamando la atención de Mikasa, quién seguramente también se encontraba sumida en sus propias preocupaciones y pensamientos.

─ Lo he intentado, sólo dios sabe cuantas veces quisé hacerlo... y hoy que él... que él me daba la libertad de hacerlo... simplemente no pude, soy demasiado débil cuando se trata de Levi─. Mikasa parecía conmovida con mis palabras, arqueaba sus finas y azabaches cejas, haciendo un gesto muy gracioso, sabía que ella comprendía mi situación, pues al igual que yo también tenía a alguien así de especial, con la diferencia de que su relación era común y no tan complicada como la que yo llevaba con Levi; además teníamos otra cosa en común: el mismo Levi Ackerman, pues si era cierto que ellos llevaban tiempo sin hablarse, también lo era que el azabache seguía siendo la adoración de mi mejor amiga, así como la mía también. Centre mi atención en la portada del libro que se encontraba sobre mis muslos y encogí los hombros. ─ Tal vez yo ni siquiera soy tomado en cuenta por él, pero él sí es muy importante en mi vida, Mikasa.

Una vez más, posé la mirada en el dueño de los ojos grises, sonreí en cuanto vi como sacaba un juguito de frutas de su mochila, vaya que él seguía siendo un niño en varios sentidos. Él ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que tanto Mikasa como yo teníamos toda nuestra atención centrada en él, él... parecía estar en un mundo distinto, alejado en su propia realidad, pues ni siquiera prestaba atención a Auro y Farlan, que parecían hablar muy animadamente, vaya a saber el demonio sobre que nuevo plan maquiavélico. De inmediato mi sonrisa se transformó en una mueca torcida, pues recordé que después de que lo hicieramos en el aúla de estudio, se fue... sin decir nada, sin voltear a ver una segunda vez si quiera, por más que trataba de recordar en que si dije, o hice algo incorrecto... nada llegaba a mi mente, hice todo lo que él pidió, como siempre y aún así el parecía enojado por algo. Salí de mi ensoñación en cuanto escuché una risita por parte de mi pelinegra amiga, pero está era una risilla apagada, sin vida, era triste y vacía. La observé en silencio, ella abría su mochila y sacaba de ahí una redondeada manzana roja.

─ Tú que te quejas tanto de que Levi no puede dejar su adicción, pero tú eres exactamente igual. Levi es tu droga, tal vez los daños sean aún peor para ti, que para él la marihuana, heroína o cualquier cosa que se mete.

Ella dió una mordida a su manzana y no dijo nada más, ni yo tampoco volví a tocar el asunto. Sin embargo sus palabras se habían quedado grabadas en mi cabeza y se reproducian una y otra vez. Pero en cuanto mi cerebro proceso la información, yo me encargue de achirvarla y guardarla en un lugar donde solía poner todo las situaciones innecesarias en mi vida. Jamás imaginé que en un futuro un tanto lejano, reabriría ese cajón de nuevo. Me sumí tanto en mi propio mundo de ideas, pensamientos y reflexiones que ni siquiera me di cuenta en el momento que Annie, Ymir, Reiner y Berholdt habían llegado hasta donde estabamos nosotros.

─ Me he enterado de lo que sucedió con el profesor de matemáticas dos.

Comentó Ymir, setándose a un lado de mí, enseguida Annie, Reiner y Berholdt la imitarón y tomarón asientos en diferentes lugares. Prestando mayor atención en Ymir, quién parecía la mayor parte del tiempo fastidiada por algo. Mikasa y Annie compartían miradas llenas de complicidad, Berholdt por su parte miraba esa escena con una mueca y Reiner se cruzaba de brazos, listo para escuchar la nueva información que tenía Ymir para nosotros. En mi grupo de amigos todos eramos unos raros inadaptados, o eso decían la mayoría de los estudiantes que nos conocían. A decir verdad, jamás le tomé relevancia a ese hecho, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor... sí, eramos un grupo de amigos un tanto inusual, empezabamos por Mikasa y Annie, ambas listas, ambas hermosas y ambas frías. Hacían que más de la mitad de los hombres babearan por ellas, sin emabargo ellas jamás le dedicaban mirada alguna a sus pretendientes, ya que ambas eran lesbianas y estaban enamoradas la una de la otra, su relación también era secreta y Mikasa había confiado en mí para que nadie más, aparte de nosotros tres lo supiera, pero estoy más que seguro que Ymir y Berholdt sospechan algo.

Después le seguía Ymir, ella al igual que Annie y Mikasa era lesbiana, pero a diferencia de ese par, ella solía ser más abierta respecto a su orientación sexual. Generalmente siempre tenía cara como si estuviera estreñida, e incluso me atrevía a decir que Levi era más femenino que ella. Por otro lado seguía Berhold, él era muy callado y tímido, le profesaba eterno amor a Annie, ese no era para nada un secreto, el chico se ponía tan rojo cuando la tenía cerca que él mismo se delataba. A veces sentía pena por él y me entraban unas terribles ganas de decirle que Annie ya estaba con Mikasa. Y luego tenemos a Reiner, él también es bastante serio, ama los deportes, en especial el fútbol ámericano y a pesar de su apariecia ruda, se derretía cada vez que veía un gatito bebé, él era muy apegado a Berholdt, estoy seguro que soy el único que ha notado que tiene sentimientos hacía el moreno, pues lo mira de la misma forma en que Annie veía a Mikasa, en la que Berholdt miraba a Annie y en la que yo miraba a Levi. Y entre ellos me encontraba yo, "un desperdicio de hombre" según varias chicas, pues era obvio que algunas sospechaban de mis gustos, un masoquita idiota que con gusto le entregaría la pistola a Levi, si es que alguna vez quería tomar mi vida. No eramos para nada normales, pero eso nos hacía diferentes al resto.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿qué pasó con el profesor?

Se atrevió a preguntar Reiner, pues después de que Ymir mencionara que sabía algo acerca de su accidente, nadie preguntó más. Por su parte, la chica de pecas dió un sorbo a su té de lata y encogió los hombros.

─ Parece ser que resbaló por las escaleras, no pasó nada grave. Simplemente se fracturó una pierna.

─ ¿Quieres decir que no tendremos evaluación de matemáticas? Después de todo no nos aplicó el exámen final ─. Dijo de inmediato Berholdt, parecía preocupado por no obtener su calificación en matemáticas dos. A decir verdad, yo también comenzaba a agobiarme al pensar en esa posibilidad.

─ No puede reprobarnos, quizá sólo se aplecé el exámen hasta que se recuperé. Entonces dependiendo de ese resultado apruebes o no, es lógico.

Comentó Annie y todos nos relajamos automáticamente, después de eso pláticamos de varias cosas en general, sobre las materias, el clima y un poco de pólitica, pues el país estaba cada día peor, que ser traficante de órganos parecía una buena alternativa. Justo en ese momento pasó Levi a lado de donde pláticabamos nosotros. Iba acompañado de sus dos amigos y como era costumbre, yo extendí mi mano, moviéndola de un lado a otro en forma de despedida. Él en cambio frunció el ceño y me regañó con la mirada y después simplemente pasó de largo, como era la tradición.

Yo siempre que lo veía de lejos, lo saludaba con la mano o le dedicaba una sonrisa y él en cambio siempre me ignoraba.

─ Ese tipo es un pesado, no sé que le viste, Eren─. Esta vez fue Reiner el que hablo, a diferencia de Annie y Mikasa, quienes ocultaban su amor, yo había dicho mis sentimientos por él abiertamente a todos ellos, claro que todos, excepto Mikasa, pensaban que Levi era poca cosa, pues sí, tenía su reputación.

─ No es tan malo como parece, no deberían juzgarlo sin conocerlo realmente─. Encogí los hombros e hice una pequeña mueca con los labios, ellos no podían hablar de él, porque ellos no lo conocía, al menos no como yo lo hacía.

─ Este sujeto es un pesado egocéntrico, agradezco que tú no seas así, Mikasa. ─ Y ahí estaba Ymir, hablando con su tono común despectivo hacía cualquier hombre que no fuera Reiner, Berholdt o yo.

─ Levi sigue siendo mi familia y alguien importante para mí, les pido que no se expresen así de él en mi presencia.

Todos parecieron comprender que Levi era un tema delicado para Mikasa, pues se escuchaba dolida y más distante. Ymir se disculpo y enseguida Reiner hizo lo mismo, prometieron que de ahora en adelante, ni siquiera tomarían en cuenta a Levi. Después de ese momento incomodo cada quien se fue a su respectivo salón, ese día me tocaba Biología con Annie, ambos caminabamos en silencio, no era de esos silencios incomodos, pues yo entendía a la perfección que ella no era de las personas que hablaban mucho. Pero de pronto la rubia que venía conmigo rompió el silencio.

─ Hey... no sé lo que pasé exactamente entre tú y el enano primo de Mikasa, así que no puedo opinar. Pero eres mi amigo y odio verte mal... yo sólo digo que a veces es más doloroso seguir aferrándose que soltar y continuar.

Me miro con compresión y después me palmeó la espalda un par de veces. En este tipo de ocasiones era cuando veia en Mikasa y Annie a unas madres, por más retorcido que se escuchara, ya que ellas siempre se preocupaban por mí, por si ya había comido, o por si había llevado suéter a la escuela. Mikasa lo demostraba un poco más que Annie, pero no podía evitar verlas de esa forma cuando ambas se comportaban tan maternales conmigo. Estaba claro que ellas jamás podrían llenar el espacio que mi madre dejo, pero tenerlas cerca me hacía sentir como en casa. Sonreí de lado.

─ Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero por ahora... quiero seguir aferrado.

Puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una expresión de desaprobación. Yo me limite a sonreír y seguir el camino hacía el salón de clases. quizá Annie y Mikasa decían esto porque sabían que yo terminaría roto, e incluso yo mismo lo intuía, pero eso no importa si estaba cerca de Levi.

* * *

 _Pasó a dejar la segunda parte de Colors, espero que sea de su agrado. También quería decir que en esta primer temporada de la historia no van a aparecer ni Armin, ni Jean, ni Connie, ni Sasha y eso es porque seran de más relavancia en la segunda temporada que tengo planeada escribir. También quería mencionar que no será un fic muy largo, pues está basado en una canción y por eso decidí hacer una segunda temporada, porque ahí se van a explicar cosas del pasado de Levi y también el por qué trataba tan mal al pobre Eren): bueno, espero que este segundo capítulo sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten mucho, sí._

 _Ah, antes de que se me olvidé, quiero dedicar este capitulo en especial a Lovyrs, por ser mi primer reviews. Gracias por tomarte la molestia y acá tienes, la actualización que tanto querías, espero y sea de tu agrado :)._

 _Por cierto, también dejo por acá mi cuenta en wattpad, para las personas que se han animado a leer "Querido Levi", esto es porque puedo actualizar más rápido por ahí, de igual forma, seguiré subiendo los cap por aquí, pero es más fácil que los encuentren más rápido allá._

 _Wattpad: levilove_

 _Saludos!_


	3. Everything is blue

**Everything is blue, like the sea, like the sky, like... Levi**

 _Everything is blue / Todo es azúl_

 _His pills, his hands, his jeans / Sus pastillas, sus manos, sus jeans_

 _And now I'm covered in the colors / Y ahora yo estoy cubierta de colores_

 _Pull apart at the seams / Separo las costuras_

 _And it's blue / Y es azúl_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes que salen y/o saldrán en el siguiente fic, no me pertencen. Todos y cada uno de ellos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, autor original del manga "Shingeki no kyojin".

" _blah, blah, blah"_ \- Recuerdos o flashbacks, pensamientos.

"─blah, blah, blah" - Hablan.

" **blah, blah, blah"** \- Cambio de narrador.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Viernes por la tarde y ya podía olerse el aroma dulce de los postres, que emanaba de los algunos puestos ambulantes que se colocaban en las calles de este peculiar pueblo, donde nunca pasaba nada. El olor a tabaco y café, que se mezclaba en perfecta sintonía con la ligera brisa de la tarde; en algunos barrios de este curioso pueblo, más al norte, se podía percibir el olor a marihuana y alcohol, escapando de algún centro nocturno, e inclusive de algunos postribúlos. La vibra que se podía sentir en las calles, negocios y escuelas era diferente, se podía percibir que entre trabajadores, maestros, estudiantes, niños y niñas, había toda esa felicidad que te concede una tarde de viernes.

Y en la universidad María no era la excepción, podía verse a los estudiantes caminar de un lado a otro, pero no con ese paso ajetreado con el que usualmente se los podía ver, unos ya ni siquiera hacían un esfuerzo por entrar a su última clase, preferían quedarse a fumar en las áreas verdes, ver entrenar al equipo varónil de fútbol, o simplemente estar sentados en las bancas, platicando sobre los planes que harían para más entrada la noche.

Un azabache de ojos grises, miraba a través de la ventana de su salón, cómo varios chicos caminaban fuera de la escuela, o simplemente se encontraban disfrutando de su libertad, mientras que él tenía que estar metido ahí, en su clase de filosofía, escuchando un aburrido sermón acerca de la vida, política, o cualquier cosa que se lo ocurriera al profesor, que más bien parecía hippie de los ochentas.

Comenzaba a sentirse exasperado y con sueño, ciertamente podía presumir acerca de su responsabilidad, pues aunque tenía la libertad de decir entrar o no a sus clases, él siempre asistía, no importaba si llovía, tronaba o relampagueaba. Ó si era viernes por la tarde, dejo escapar de entre esos finos labios un suspiro y pensó en ocupar su cabeza en otras cosas, o terminaría dormido ahí mismo. Fue así como pasó de pensar en el mal gobierno de su país, a pensar en lo que haría ese viernes en la noche, a que bar iría, con quién iría y lo más importante... con quién tendría un buen polvo esa noche. Al pensar en esto último, un ligero malestar, justo en su estómago se hizo presente, pues su cabeza de inmediamediato le recordó a cierto castaño de ojos verdes y un sentimiento muy similiar a la culpabilidad invadió todo su ser.

Se recriminó a sí mismo, después de todo, ellos dos no tenían una relación sentimental de novios. Ellos más bien eran algo así como _amigos con derecho_ , tanto él, como Eren, podían salir y follar con quienes quisieran. No entendía de donde salía toda esa culpabilidad que sentía por pensar en acostarse con alguien más. Sin embargo, al pensar en el hecho de que Eren tenía los mismos derechos de follar con quien se le diera la gana, un sentimiento aún peor lo atormentó, pues aunque no lo admitiera y estuviera en la negación total de esto... él odiaba pensar en compartir a Eren con alguien más. Por alguna extraña razón que el desconocía, le irritaba mucho plantearse o pensar en que Eren estuviera haciéndoselo a alguien que no fuera él.

Estaba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos egoístas, que ni siquiera supó en que momento había terminado la clase, ahora se encontaba completamente solo en el salón de clases. Se levantó tan rápido como su entumecido cuerpo se lo permitió y empezó a guardar sus cosas, al terminar, se colgó la mochila en el hombro derecho y comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos y salones vacíos. Y justo cuando iba a doblar la esquina para llegar a las escaleras, escuchó la melodiosa voz de su _queridísima_ prima hablando con otra ¿chica? No estaba seguro, honestamente ni siquiera le importaba, pensó en caminar al otro lado del pasillo, para bajar por las escaleras en el lado contrario; no dió ni medio paso cuando prestó mayor atención a la conversación entre ambas chicas y su curiosidad lo venció.

─ Hoy es el segundo aniversario desde que la mamá de Eren los abandonó... a él y a su padre ─. Hablo Mikasa, con aquel tono de voz que dejaba muy claro la tristeza que sentía ante este acontecimiento en la vida de su mejor amigo, casi hermano. Por otro lado, Levi continuó en su lugar, guardando silencio para escuchar el resto de la historia. Le había soprendido enterarse de que Eren no tenía una vida tan feliz como parecía. ─ Y estoy preocupada por Eren... me da horror pensar en que su padre otra vez llegue borracho a su casa y se terminé desquitando con él...

─ Cómo el año anterior ─. Terminó la frase la acompañante de Mikasa, el tono de voz con el que hablaba la otra chica se escuchaba un poco menos preocupado que el de Mikasa, pero aún así delataba su medio y frustración.

─ Tengo mucho miedo, Annie... el año pasado sólo fue un ojo morado, pero ¿Y si esta vez de verdad lo mata?

La calmada voz de Mikasa, ahora se escuchaba desesperada e incluso había subido un poco su tono, provocando que el sonido rebotara contra las paredes de aquel solitario edificio e hiciera eco en los oídos de Levi, esté último, estaba completamente paralizado en su lugar, acaso ¿la situación era tan grave que incluso Mikasa se escuchaba como si estuviera a punto de soltarse a llorar? Algo en esta historia se le hacía asquerosamente conocido, apreto los labios con fuerza y su mirada se perdió en algún lugar fijo de la pared.

" _Un pequeño niño era sujetado por su muñeca con brusquedad, su mano le dolía y se comenzaba a entumecer, debido a la gran presión que ponían en aquella zona. Sus gruesas lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos, haciendo un recorrido por sus mejillas, hasta perderse en su barbilla. El precioso silencio que antes había inundado la casa, ahora se corrompía por los gritos de suplica del menor; " **¡D** **etente!** ", " **¡Por favor!** ", " **¡No más, basta!** ". _

_Los gritos desgarradores se escuchaban desde la cocina hasta la sala, desde el segundo piso hasta el sotáno oscuro, desde la habitación en donde estaba sucediendo "eso", hasta la habitación de sus padres, en donde una mujer de cabellos negros se mecía en una esquina, abrazando sus rodillas y soltando lágrimas llenas de arrepentimiento, dolor, furia y frustración. Ella era débil para proteger a su pequeño bebé, ella estaba permitiendo que esto pasara una y otra vez ¿Por qué? Quizá debía culpar a su "debilidad" como mujer, o su cobordía, o al profundo miedo que le tenía a la persona que se encontraba en la otra habitación con su niñito, su preciado hijo._

 _Aunque las suplicas cesaron, los gritos de dolor eran cada vez más fuertes y difíciles de soportar, " **¡Sólo es un niño, sólo es... mi bebé!** ", ahora los gritos de rabia por parte de la pelinegra se mezclaban con los gritos de dolor y miedo del niño. Un verdadero infierno se vivía en aquella enorme casa y los únicos testigos silenciosos de tal atrosidad eran los muebles y las blancas paredes. Habían sido una familia feliz, por lo que parecía mucho tiempo y ahora se respiraba el miedo cada vez que **él** hacía acto de presencia, ¿Por qué? ¿En qué momento las cosas se volvieron tan podridas y retorcidas? ¿Qué había estado mal todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué su pequeña adoración con ojitos grises tenía que pagar el precio? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía haber un fin? ¿Llegaría el día en que pudieran dormir, comer y vivir tranquilamente? Y sobre todo, lo más importante... ¿Algún día sería capaz de ponerle fin a este infierno? ¿Sería buena madre y protegería a su hijo la próxima vez? _

_La hora de la tortura había terminado, **él** había salido de la casa como si nada, ignorando el hecho de que acababa de hacer algo horrible. La azabache pronto se puso de pie y caminó a paso tembloroso hasta aquella habitación, las manos también le temblaban y las lágrimas amenzaban con brotar de nuevo, al llegar, su corazón se apretujo, cómo si alguien hubiera clavado un cuchillo en ese lugar y lo estuviera retorciendo... no, claro que no, esto era muchísimo peor que un cuchillo encajandose en su pecho y hubiera preferido miles de veces eso. En el frío suelo de madera, yacía tirado su razón de existir, su bebé, lo sostuvo entre sus temblorosos brazos, él también temblaba y las lágrimas caían una por una en su mallugada y rojiza mejilla, las limpió con cuidado y beso cada rincón de aquella carita tan ángelical. Pero aquel niño que sostenía entre sus brazos, ya no era más su hijo, no era el niño que se sonrojaba con gran facilidad cuando ella besaba sus mejillas o le hacía cumplidos, no era más el niño hiperactivo, que corría de un lugar a otro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Ya no era más un niño, lo habían obligado a crecer y lo habían hecho de la forma más horrible y cruel. _

_Los bonitos ojos grises que alguna vez estuvieron llenos de vida y brillo, ahora estaban apagados por completo, vacíos. Y aquel precioso rostro lucía sin vida, él ahora parecía un muñeco de trapo. Daría lo que le restaba de vida por revertir todo esto, porque su hijo volviera a ser quien solía ser, daría todo lo que tenía, inlusive su alma, si eso significaba que que él no tendría que vivir este infierno. Pero la realidad era que por más que lo deseara y le regora a Dios, que todo esto sólo fuera una pesadilla, se encontraba ahí, de rodillas, sintiendo el asqueroso dolor tan real en todo su ser, calando hasta sus huesos y atrevesando su alma"._

Levi frunció los labios y apretó los puños con toda la fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo, hasta que sus nudillos le quedarón blancos y las uñas se encajaron en la piel de sus palmas. Caminó al lado contario de donde estaban las dos chicas que seguían hablando sobre sus preocupaciones. Eren podía irse al demonio, junto con Mikasa, la oxigenada esa, su madre y también **_él_** , es más... el mundo entero podría arder en llamas o pudrirse, a él le daba lo mismo desde hace ya, mucho tiempo, y sin embargo...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::Narra Eren:::**

Acomodé por tercera vez los libros y cuadernos en mi casillero, los acomodaba de diferente forma, primero lo hice de acuerdo a mi horario del lunes, después por el tamaño y ahora por la dificultad de las materias, aún así no estaba conforme con la manera en como lucían, si continuaba así me volvería un obsesivo compulsivo como Levi, pero en vez de limpiar como lúnatico, acomodaría las cosas según su orden o importancia. Bufe con algo de gracia, la verdad era qué... no quería llegar a mi casa, no aún... y sólo buscaba un pretexto estúpido para perder un poco más el tiempo. Observé a mi alrededor, todos parecían apurados por salir del plantel, todos caminaban por los pasillos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros, si fuera un viernes común y corriente yo también estaría apurado por salir de inmediato.

Pusé los ojos en blanco y cerré de un portazo el casillero, asegurandome de colocarle la contraseña al seguro. Caminé a paso lento por aquellos largos pasillos que ahora se me hacían tan pequeños. Me pusé a pensar que probablemente era buena idea ir a darle una vuelta al parque que quedaba a veinte minutos de la escuela, una vuelta o quizá dos... si aún era muy temprano, después comprar un helado en aquella famosa heladería que tenía un sin fin de sabores exóticos... luego, tal vez, regresaría al parque y me sentaría en una de las solitarias bancas a comer mi helado, mientras observaría a las felices parejas comiéndose a besos en mis narices. Mi plan sonaba mejor, no quería toparme cara a cara con mi padre, menos si llegaba ebrio y si había una posibilidad de que se repetiera lo de aquella vez, por ahora... esto era lo mejor que podía hacer...

―Oi, Jaeger.

Levante la mirada del suelo, sólo para toparme con la fría mirada de Levi, él estaba justo en frente de mí, estaba tan sumido en mis propios planes que ni siquiera vi de dónde salió o que hora fue que decidió interponerse entre mi _divertidísima_ tarde de viernes y yo. Fruncí el ceño y rápidamente una alarma de alerta sonó en mi cabeza, haciendo que mis peores temores que iban desde un _"me aburriste"_ , hasta un _"encontre algo mejor que tú para pasar el rato"_ , se arremolinarán en mi estómago y pecho, haciéndome pensar lo peor. No era normal que los viernes él me buscara y de hecho, yo tenía prohibido buscarlo o llamarlo los viernes y sábados, el hecho de que estuviera aquí me sabía bastante mal.

―Hoy es viernes...―. Abracé más fuerte contra mi pecho el pesado y grueso libro de historia que llevaba cargando, el miedo se esparcía por cada célula de mi cuerpo y me pedía a gritos que buscara una buena excusa para impedir que Levi me diera el golpe a matar.

―¿Hah? Es obvio que es viernes, no es como si no estuviera enterado ―. Puso los ojos en blanco y bufo molesto, parecía estar más irritado que otros días y eso sólo me ponía los pelos de punta y provocaba que la piel se me herizara por completo.

―Uhm... los viernes y sábados nunca me buscas y además yo tampoco puedo ir a buscart...

―Eso no importa, ¿Estás libre o tienes planes para hoy? ―. Cruzó los brazos y enarcó una ceja, parecía curioso e impaciente, pero ¿De qué? Debía de sentirse muy mal si había venido hasta aquí a buscarme, cuando se suponía que era el día en que no quería ser molestado por mí, algo no estaba bien y me sentía inseguro, además de sorprendido.

―Bueno, yo en realidad...

―Oh, ya sé, tienes planes sucios con el señor sofá y la señorita consola de vídeo juego, o será que acaso ¿hoy toca tener la cita caliente con el grueso libro que llevas en brazos? Claro, disculpame, se me olvidaba que eras popular y cotizado entre los sexys libros polvorientos y los juegos rpg en la computadora ¿Cierto? ―. Me miraba con una sonrisa altanera y burlona, para ser honesto... me sentía más tranquilo de escucharlo burlarse de mis pasatiempos. Sonará masoquista decir que cada vez que Levi se burlaba de mis ocios, una parte de mí se alegraba, pues daba más la impresión de ser un chico de su edad y no un viejo de setenta, amargado y resentido con la vida.

―Es cierto ―. Encogí los hombros y sonreí de lado. ―El sexy señor libro de historia y yo, teníamos planes para una salvaje sesión de quizá cien páginas. Prometí ser géntil con él.

―Conmigo no tendrías que ser géntil ―. A pesar de que nuevamente tenía esa expresión de completa seriedad en el rostro, sus ojos me miraban con burla y diversión, lo cuál seguía siendo buena señal. Por otra parte, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme ante su comentario, después de todo, seguía siendo un niño en casi todos los sentidos.

—¿En serio no te molesta? Es decir, es viernes y tú odias que yo, especificamente, te moleste los viernes—. Levi entrecerro los ojos y volvió a bufar, está vez lo hizo más fuerte y exagerado que la vez pasada, ya entendía, lo estaba exasperando, ahora me gritaría un montón de palabras ofensivas que tendría que agregar a mi lista de _"Nuevas palabras ofensivas que aprendí el día de hoy con Levi"_ , y eso sería en dos... uno... y...

—Tch, si no quieres sólo dilo Jaeger y deja de andar con rodeos—. Dijo esto último con tranquilidad, encogiendo los hombros y juntando las cejas, como si se estuviera dando por vencido. Lo que por cierto era bastante extraño, considerando lo explosivo que era él; estaba actuando demasiado _amable_ conmigo, eso si que era una señal para alarmarse.

Y a pesar de que mi cerebro gritaba "cuidado" en mi cabeza, manteniendo una pequeña parte de mi recelosa y con la guardia arriba, mi corazón no dejaba de latir a mil por hora, cada latido me gritaba "Levi Ackerman" y pronto una sensación cálida se expandió por todo mi pecho, haciendo que la nariz me cosquilleara y mis labios formaran una torpe sonrisa. Sí, definitivamente había dejado de escuchar a la parte racional, ahora la parte idiota era la que regía todos mis sentidos... siendo honesto, me agradaba esta sensación de que podría yo solo contra el mundo entero, solamente si Levi sostenía mi mano. No había nada que pensar. Mi emoción podría haber sido prematura, pero solamente las personas que han tenido un amor imposible, podrían entenderme, su amabilidad bien podía parecer simples migajas, pero para mí... era un paso muy grande, porque... esto quería decir que Levi empezaba a sentir cierto aprecio por mí, ¿verdad?

—Vayamos a casa, Levi —. Pensé en voz alta y pude darme cuenta cuando vi al pequeño azabache fruncir el ceño con molestia y poner por segunda vez los ojos en blanco, sin embargo no dijo nada para contradecirme, ni mucho menos recibí un golpe, ni una mirada asesina, o alguna especie de insulto nuevo. A cambio, un _"andando"_ fue lo que él dijo, seguramente que no tenía idea de lo feliz que estaba haciendo mi terrible día, con esas pequeñas acciones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de los edificios y el cielo pasaba de ser un suave rojizo, a ser un gris que poco a poco iba tomando una tonalidad más fuerte: negro. Las luces de los locales y edificios comenzaban a iluminar el pequeño pueblo que tenía por nombre Shigansina, no era un pueblo como tal, pero tampoco una gran urbe como Sina, era más bien como una pequeña ciudad, con unos cuantos edificios lujosos por los alrededores y a pesar de que se podía ver a un gran número de peatones andar por las pavimentadas calles, de un lado a otro, no había tantos automóviles, la gente prefería caminar o usar sus bicicletas. Shigansina solía ser un pequeño pueblecito en medio del bosque, con apenas unas cuantas casas regadas por aquí y por allá, o eso era lo que solía contarme mi abuela materna. Todo había cambiado radicalmente cuando se descubrieron las riquezas naturales que escondían las cuevas en el bosque, que quedaba a más o menos un par de horas del pueblo. Comenzaron a llegar empresarios con sus familias, al igual que obreros e incluso extrajeros, fascinados por las nuevas tierras que explotarían, fue ahí donde se comenzarón a construir casas mucho mejores, edificios que se levantaban en lo alto, las escuelas y universidades que fueron estrategicamente acomodadas por todo el pueblo, los caminos empedrados fueron reemplazados por el novedoso pavimento y así fue que Shigansina pasó de ser un pequeño pueblo con apenas mil quinientas personas, a ser la pequeña ciudad con un censo de treinta mil personas aproximadamente.

Muchos de mis compañeros tenían el gran sueño de irse a vivir a grandes metrópolis como lo eran Sina y Stohess, después de haberse graduado. Yo, por mi parte, no me entusiasmaba la idea de irme de Shigansina, siendo honesto... me agradaba este lugar, demasiado, la mayor parte del tiempo era un lugar nublado y lluvioso, pero también había días en los que salía el sol en todo su esplendor, haciendo que la gente dejara sus sombrillas y vistiera ropa un poco más ligera, además de que yo vivía en las afueras de la ciudad y el aire a pino húmedo era agradable por las mañanas y por las noches me resultaba placentero escuchar a los grillos cantar, yo no tenía ningún "pero" con el lugar en donde vivía, pero siempre he admitido que me gustaría visitar Sina o Stohess alguna vez...

La puerta de madera hizo un chirrido en cuanto fue abierta y la oscuridad que inundaba aquel departamento pronto fue reemplazada por la brillante luz del foco de la sala. El departamento de Levi siempre me había gustado, tenía un aspecto más moderno ya que el edificio en donde estaba, había sido construido cinco años atrás y ahora que lo pensaba bien... era el último que se había construido por los alrededores. Era cierto que las paredes eran escasas de colores y le hacía falta algunos adornos por aquí y allá, pero siempre estaba limpio y perfectamente ordenado, cada cosa en su lugar, lo normal en alguien que vivía solo y tenía un extraño impulso por limpiar, como lo era Levi.

—Compermiso —. Dije mientras entraba detrás de Levi y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí, me encaminé detrás de él hasta la sala y deje mi mochila sobre el piso, me quite la sudadera azúl marino que llevaba puesta ese día y la acomodé en mi brazo izquierdo. Por otra parte, el dueño de aquel pequeño y lujoso departamento, dejaba su mochila en una esquina de la sala, acomodándola de manera obsesiva, tan propia de él.

—Iré al baño, puedes ponerte cómodo —. Asentí a su comentario y lo vi perderse en la oscuridad de aquel corto y estrecho pasillo, por mi parte le tomé la palabra y me desparramé en el mullido sillón de cuero negro que estaba justo en frente del enorme ventanal, que daba una preciosa vista de Shigansina.

Paseé mi mirada por toda esa sala, observando los pequeños detalles que antes no estaban ahí, o que simplemente no había visto en otras ocasiones, fue así como me di cuenta que en la mesita de madera que se encontraba a lado del enorme ventanal, había tres pequeñisímos cactús, de esos que ahora estaban de moda. Me daba cierta gracia pensar en que esas pobres plantitas no durarían mucho tiempo ahí. También me percaté de que en el librero que usalmente estaba vacío, ahora se hayaban un par de libros, supe que seguramente eran para la universidad, pues eran gruesos y de pasta dura, me era un poco difícil el imaginar a Levi leyendo un libro que no fuera estrictamente para la escuela. En la primer repisa de este mismo mueble, había un toca discos, no era enorme y pesado como los de los años cincuentas, este era pequeño y de un color verde crema, era algo así como moderno, de aquellos que también estaban de moda entre los adolecentes.

No había venido en dos semanas y Levi ya había comprado cosas nuevas que hacían lucir el lugar un poco menos vacío. Mis curiosos ojos verdes se pasearon del librero ya no tan vacío hasta la mesita de cristal que se encontraba justo en medio de la sala, no había nada nuevo ahí, a excepción de aquel frasquito transparente con contenido _azúl._ Mi curiosidad por saber que clase píldoras eran me ganó, pronto mi brazo derecho se estiró y logre coger aquel recipiente; en la etiqueta venía escrito con letras pequeñas y en nergitas: _"píldoras antidepresivas",_ inevitablemente mis cejas se arquearon ante la sorpresa, pues no sabía que él tomara de estas cosas, aunque ahora que lo pensaba un poco mejor, no era nada extraño, pues recordé que Mikasa había dicho una cosa o dos acerca de la depresión por la que pasaba su primo. De pronto se escuchó una puerta abrirse y pasos dirigiendose hacía la sala, tan rápido como mi cuerpo me lo permitió, volví a dejar aquel frasco en donde lo había encontrado y finjí que veía algo en mi celular.

—Oye, mocoso ¿Te gusta la pizza? —. Levanté la vista de la pantalla del celular y la posé en quién demandaba mi atención. Pude notar que ya se había puesto cómodo, pues ya no estaba usando aquellos ajustados jeans azúl oscuro, ni aquel suéter negro con cuello en forma de v, que dejaba ver que abajo había una bien plachada camisa blanca de vestir. Ahora llevaba una ligera playera azul cielo y unos pants negros, que le quedaban un poco holgados de las piernas.

—Sí.. eso creo, es que hace años que no como pizza —. Arrugué la nariz, e intenté recordar el sabor, o el olor de aquel alimento chatarra. No mentía cuando dije que habían pasado años desde la última vez que llegué a comer una rebanda, la última vez que lo había hecho fue en mi cumpleaños número diez, antes de que mamá decidiera irse...

—Pues espero que te guste, porque acabo de ordenar una de tres quesos —. Se giró con elegancia sobre sus talones después de decir esto, listo para encaminarse a la cocina. —Ven acá, Jaeger, me ayudarás a poner la mesa.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ordenaste una pizza?! —. Me levanté de un salto de aquel sillón y caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta donde se encontraba él, sacando de la nevera un par de jugos que solía llevar a la universidad para beberlo en la hora del amuerzo. Esto no tenía sentido en absoluto, siempre que visitaba ese lugar era expresamente para follar, él jamás acostumbraba a hacer estás cosas... al menos no conmigo.

—Eso fue lo que dije, ahora... toma, lleva estos a la mesa —. Me dió las cajitas de cartón que contenían el liquído con saborizantes artificiales en su interior y enseguida me rodeó para poder ir a la alacena e intentar coger algunos platos de porcelana; por más que estiraba su brazo y se ponía de puntillas no lograba ni siquiera rozar con la yema de los dedos, aquellos utensilios de cocina, por lo que opté en ser yo quien debía llevar a cabo esa dificultosa tarea para Levi. Sin mucho esfuerzo estiré mi brazo izquierdo y tome con cuidado un par de platos, para luego darselos al ojigris que me miraba con el ceño fruncido. —Tch, no era necesario. Yo podía hacerlo.

—No era necesario que ordenaras pizza.

—Tranquilo, hoy estás de suerte, yo invito —. Cogió varias servilletas de papel y se dirigió a la mesa en forma de circulo que estaba en una esquina de la amplia cocina, comenzó a acomodar los platos y las servilletas, después yo hice lo mismo con los juguitos de manzana, poniendo uno a cada lado de los platos. —Además, no hace falta que disimules conmigo, puedo escuchar a tu estómago gruñir y no quiero que cuando me estés follando no lo hagas adecuadamente, o te termines desmayado en plena acción.

Levi Ackerman era justo así, soltaba las cosas más vergonzas en el momento en el que no esperas a que dijera algo embarazoso. Era demasiado directo y parecía ser que para él era natural hablar de tener sexo. Y después estaba yo, Eren Jaeger, que la mera palabra "sexo" o "follar", me hacía ponerme rojo como tomate maduro, a diferencia de Levi, yo casi siempre me esforzaba por buscar las palabras correctas cuando se trataba de decir algo bochornoso. Todo quedó en silencio por varios minutos, nadie dijo nada después de eso, yo porque era demasiado penoso y en todo caso ¿Qué podía decir? "¿Ah, claro, si como pizza de tres quesos, hay una posibilidad muy alta en que te folle como a ti te gusta?", claro que no, yo no era de ese tipo de persona. Y él tampoco decía nada porque parecía estar sumido en su propio mundo, en donde nadie, ningún valiente, o persona con sentido común, se había atrevido a entrar; Levi guardaba sus secretos con mucho recelo, me daba la impresión de que si yo alguna vez intentaba fisgonear en su reino prohibido, no saldría vivo para contar el gran secreto que ocultaba.

El lugar se lleno por completo del sonido del timbre, fue cuando Levi pareció salir de sus pensamientos. Abandonó la cocina para ir a recibir su orden, al mismo tiempo que pagaba por ella, yo sólo me limite a sentarme en una de las sillas. Era increible como él podía estar a unos cuantos centimetros de mí y aún así seguía siendo inalcanzable.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era realmente curioso el como podían pasar las cosas, en un segundo estabamos de lo más tranquilos, comiendo pizza y al siguiente follabamos como animales en el sillón de su sala, ni siquiera tenía idea de como habíamos llegado ahí. Y ahora estabamos en su habitación, yendo por nuestra segunda ronda, ¿Cómo fue que de la sala pasamos a su habitación? No sabía, ese era el efecto que él tenía sobre mí, hacía que nada importara mientras estuvieramos juntos.

Arremetía con fuerza contra sus caderas, mientras que al mismo tiempo lo masturbaba. Mordí mi labio inferior al verlo en tal estado, sonrojado, con los cabellos pegados a su frente y la respiración agitada, realmente me provocaba querer tomarlo con más fuerza cada vez; los gemidos y jadeos que salían de aquellos rosados labios tampoco ayudaban mucho a mi casi inexistente cordura, ¿En qué momento me había vuelto tan sucio? Era algo que no podía decir con exactitud, lo que era peor de todo esto, es que seguramente yo había tenido más sexo en estos últimos meses que mi padre en toda su vida.

—¡Agh!.. más... ¡Más fuerte! —. Gimoteo Levi, aferrandose cada vez más a mi espalda y aferrando más sus piernas a mis caderas, haciéndome entrar en él cada vez más profundo. Todo mi autocontrol se fue al demonio y comencé a moverme cada vez más brusco contra él, ganando uno que otro chillido y maldición.

—¡Ah!.. Le-Levi, estás muy apreta... apretado.

Podía sentir como las paredes de Levi empezaban a contraerse contra mi miembro, sabía que él llegaría muy pronto a su limite y yo al mío. No cambie el ritmo de las penetraciones, continuaban siendo profundas y marcadas. La parte decente de mí, me recriminaba con enojo con cada estocada que daba, diciéndome que esto no estaba bien, que debía parar. La parte romántica en cambio, me decía que esta era la forma en la que yo podía demostrarle mi amor a Levi, luego venía la parte instintiva, que me decía que no había nada de que avergonzarse, pues esto era un ciclo normal en la vida de cualquier ser humano.

No sabía cuál de todas ellas tenía razón, pero en ese momento preferí seguir al instinto, ya que no había otra cosa en mi cabeza más que llegar a aquel nirvana y tocar con la punta de los dedos el cielo, por ahora, sólo eso me importaba.

Unas cuantas estocadas más y terminé corriendome en el interior del jovén azabache y él termino por hacerlo en mi abdomen. Todo era tan malditamente placentero a mi alrededor, los fuegos artificiales tronaban en frente de mí, está vez había sido diferente a las otras veces, pues ahora sí que lo había disfrutado de verdad, pues lo hacía porque yo quería y no porque me veía obligado a hacerlo. Salí con cuidado de su interior y me acosté a su lado, respirando pesado y jadeando por más oxígeno, él parecía estar en la misma situación, ya que jadeaba desesperadamente por más aire para sus púlmones.

Cuando mi cuerpo se recuperó, empecé a reincorporarme, quedando sentado en la cama, dándole la espalda al pelinegro que también ya parecía estar más relajado. Miré el reloj electrónico que estaba encima de la mesita de noche, marcaba las doce con treinta minutos en punto, oh, esto era malo, no conseguiría transporte para regresar a casa. Pero justo en el momento en que me disponía a ponerme de pie, sentí la pequeña mano de Levi aferrandose a mi antebrazo, giré un poco la cabeza para verlo, sin embargo él tenía la mirada clavada en su regazo.

—Es tarde, deberías... quedarte —. Lo dijo casi en un susurro, que yo sí había alcanzado a escuchar, mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa que me daba esta repentina ¿invitación? Debía estar soñando o alucinando, de verdad que este azabache me había sorprendido muchas veces en el día, pero esto de seguro era parte de alguna alucinación mía. Él, por otro lado, mantenía la mirada en su regazo, como si de repente ese lugar fuera el más interesante del mundo, yo no dije nada, estaba demasiado atónito como para poder articular alguna oración coherente. — Ó... ¿Alguién te espera en casa?

―Ah... uhm... no, no exactamente —. Mi voz se fue apagando poco a poco al decir la última oración, porque era cierto, nadie me esperaba en casa. Me rasqué con un poco de incomodidad la nuca y fruncí los labios.

—¿"No exactamente"? ¿Qué hay de tu madre? ó... ¿de tu... padre? Seguramente ellos se preocuparan si no llegas a dormir.

Me tensé por completo y apreté con fuerza los labios. Los ojos me comenzaban a picar debido a las lágrimas que luchaba por contener, en mi casa no había ninguna mamá que se preocupara por si llegaba o no a dormir, si había pescado algún resfríado, no estaba la persona que se suponía que me abrigaría todas las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela, ni mucho menos había alguien que se esmerara en prepararme un delicioso desayuno por las mañanas. En mi casa no había ningún papá que me molestara constantemente con mis calificaciones, o que quisiera ir a jugar fútbol conmigo, no estaba la persona que se suponía que me enseñaría a conducir, o que me prohibiría salir a fiestas los fines de semana.

Era cierto, mi padre aún vivía ahí conmigo, en la misma casa, pero ni siquiera se preocupaba por mí, no lograbamos vernos por días completos y los pocos días en los que coincidiamos, él estaba ebrio o simplemente me ignoraba. Mi padre estaba ahí, físicamente, pero definitivamente su cabeza estaba en otras cosas, menos yo. Pensar en que si alguien me esperaba en casa y darme cuenta de que en realidad yo no tenía a nadie, hacía que la parte frágil de mí se rompiera un poco más. Odiaba ser así de débil, era por eso que me trague mis lágrimas y deje que el nudo en mi garganta me consumiera poco a poco. Ya no era un niño, no podía seguir siéndolo; era hora de ahombrarme y dejar de ser un niñito llorón

Y sin embargo, sólo lo empero más, me quedé mudo, dejando que la tristeza y soledad invadieran por completo mi cerebro.

Levi volvió a insistir con la misma pregunta un par de veces, veces en las que yo simplemente callé, dejando que todo lo malo se fuera acomulando. El enojo que sentía hacía mis padres, la frustración y toda la tristeza con la que cargaba, se fueron juntando en mi garganta y por desgracia, en mi lengua también.

—Jaeger, te hice una pregunta, podrías al menos respond...

—¡¿Y desde cuándo acá tú te interesas en otra persona que no seas tú mismo?! Siempre es acerca de ti ¿o me equivoco? —.Y para la tercer vez que Levi insistió en la misma pregunta, descargue todo mi enojo contra él.

Estaba demasiado alterado, era la primera vez que le gritaba, la primera vez que tenía la osadía de recriminarle de su egoísmo, pero... no se sentía bien, había tenido todo esto guardado por lo que parecía ser mucho tiempo, y ahora que por fin había desquitado mi enojo con alguien más... no me sentía aliviado, al contrario, el peso en mi pecho se incrementó cuando el enojo se fue apasiguando y me di cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer; le había gritado a Levi, no, no sólo eso, sino que también le había dicho que era prácticamente un cretino, cuando por primera vez parecía estar interesado en mis problemas, oh Dios, la había cagado.

—Está bien, lo que necesite saber —. Se escuchó su suave voz, después de un largo tiempo en que todo permaneció en silencio.

No parecía estar enojado, lo cuál me aliviaba demasiado, pues corrí con el riesgo de que me sacara a patadas de la cama, o lo que era peor, de su departamento. Giré levemente la cabeza sobre mi hombro, con el temor de que al verlo su aura asesina emanara de su cuerpo, pero no fue así. Él ya estaba acostado, dándome la espalda a mí, miré bobamente aquella pálida espalda en medio de la oscuridad que nos proporcionaba esa amplia habitación, reprimí todos aquellos impulsos de tocarla y delinear con mis dedos cada rincón en ella. Llevé mi mirada nuevamente al frente y coloqué las manos sobre mi cabeza, comenzando a tironear con fuerza de mi cabello, ni siquira sabía que decir para arreglar lo que salió de mis labios momentos atrás, si Levi era explosivo, yo era impulsivo y explosivo, una muy mala combinación.

Transcurrierón variós minutos, en el que un silencio incomodo reinó por todo el lugar. Estaba tan silencioso todo que inclusive podía escuchar la calmada respiración de Levi, aunque él quisiera dar la impresión de haberse quedado dormido, yo sabía que sólo estaba fingiendo, pues el hecho de que se removiera inquieto de vez en cuando me lo confirmaba. Lentamente me fui acostando sobre el colchón, quedando boca arriba, con la mirada fija en el blanco techo, estaba muy cerca de aquel pálido jovén y a causa del reducido espacio entre nosotros, mi antebrazo rozo con la suave piel de su espalda y de inmediato él se crispó.

Él definitivamente seguía despierto y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció en mis labios, después de todo podía leer un poco mejor a Levi.

—Mi madre...—. Comencé a buscar las palabras adecuadas, lo que estaba a punto de decirle no era fácil para mí. —Ella nos abandonó a mi padre y a mí, cuando yo tenía como diez y desde entonces no volvimos a saber de ella.

Ahora Levi giraba su rostro para mirarme, parecía confundido al principio, pero después se giró por completo y se incorporo, sentándose en el mullido colchón, abrazó sus rodillas y me miro fijamente, deciendo con ese pequeño gesto que continuara, que él estaba escuchando.

—Mi padre quedó devastado y se volvió adicto a la bebida. Creo que él sólo recuerda que tiene un hijo por las cuotas de las colegiaturas mensuales que le llegan —. Reí sin ganas de hacerlo, todo lo que quería era llorar, mi vida no podía ser más miserable. — Una noche... él llegó muy borracho, yo estaba en la sala y comenzamos a pelear, cuando menos me di cuenta ya tenía su puño en mi rostro. Yo le recuerdo mucho a mamá, creo que quería vengarse de ella, a través de mí.

Levi abrazó más sus rodillas y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, parecía estarse hundiendo de nuevo en su mundo, en el cuál yo no podía entrar y quizá nunca podría hacerlo.

—¿Por qué una madre abandonaría a su único hijo? —. Murmuro suavemente, mantenía aquella mirada gris perdida en algún punto fijo de la pared, era casi como si él no estuviera aquí y su cuerpo sólo fuera un cascarón vacío.

—Se enamoró, supongo —. En realidad no sabía bien sus motivos, yo sólo sabía lo que mi padre me había dicho, me gustaba pensar en que ella realmente era feliz con la decisión que había tomado. —¿Y qué hay de ti? La única familia que te conozco es Mikasa.

En realidad yo no tenía tanta curiosidad por los padres de Levi, pues siempre me había hecho a la idea de que seguramente siempre había sido un niño consentido que ahora se había independizado a costillas de sus padres. Lo que yo quería averiguar en ese momento era la razón que había detrás de que él y mi mejor amiga se distanciaran; de alguna forma tonta, pensaba que si yo le contaba mi pasado triste, él me contaría el misterio que él y Mikasa se empesinaban en ocultar. No recordaba que ese era el mundo prohibido de Levi Ackerman, un mundo suyo, en el que él y sólo él podía adentrarse.

Me incorporé también, sentándome a su lado y con cautela, lleve mi mirada hasta su delgada figura, seguramente tenía el ceño fruncido y me soltaría cualquier insulto, para hacerme entender que esos asuntos no me incumbían. Mi sorpresa fue otra al voltear, él estaba completamente quieto, ni siquiera pestañeaba, sólo tenía los labios entrabiertos, apretaba con más fuerza sus rodillas contra su pecho. Lo que me rompió el corazón y me hizo darme cuenta de mi gran error, fue su mirada... aquellos afilados ojos color gris que, siempre parecían carentes de emociones, ahora mostraban todo lo contrario. Había demasiado dolor en ellos, era tan palpable, que incluso algo dentro de mí se quebró. Y no era sólo dolor, también había frustración, enojo y... decepción.

Me aterroricé al ver aquella imágen, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en quién podía ser el responsable de semejante sufrimiento, quién podía haberlo herido hasta ese punto. Entonces comprendí que Levi era como era, porque llevaba el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, había un dolor que seguramente lo torturaba a diario y una decepción que lo mataba un poquito más cada vez.

Siempre estuvé en lo cierto, nadie podía juzgarlo porque nadie lo conocía, ni siquiera yo lo conocía del todo.

—Levi...—. Lo llamé con el tono de voz más gentil que podía salir de mi garganta, de inmediato él pareció reaccionar, como si acabara de salir de algún especie de shock. —Sólo dime... lo que necesite saber y si yo no necesito saber esto, entonces no tienes que decirlo.

Pusé en mi rostro la mejor sonrisa que podía darle a alguien, de ese tipo de sonrisa que pondría un niño de ocho años al recibir un chocolate, o algún dulce por haberse portado bien. Él en cambio, no sonrió, ni dijo nada, sólo movió ligeramente la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Quería ganarme toda su confianza y si para eso yo necesitaba tirar los muros y quitarme la mascara primero... entonces lo haría.

Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos mientras trataba de recordar, yo quería cambiar eso. Sustituir todos los momentos tristes, por cosas que lo pudieran hacer sonreír cuando fuera viejo. Quería cambiar todos esos cuadros azules desgastados, por nuevos colores... quizá un lila pastel, un amarillo chillón, ó si él quería... un _rojo_ brillante. Quería transformar todo ese enojo e ira, en lágrimas de felicidad y carcajadas llenas de complicidad. Quería que Levi empezará a parecer más un chico de su edad, con más frecuencia. Quería curar sus alas y su alma, vendar los daños y volverlo más fuerte; quería ayudarlo a llevar esa pesada carga y sobre todo, quería enamorarlo y hacerlo sentir amado, no sólo un pedazo de carne con el cuál yo podía follar casi siempre que quisiera.

Pasarón alrededor de diez minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero esté no era un silencio que incomodaba, al contrario, era un silencio lleno de complicidad entre ambos, pues yo había mostrado mi lado vulnerable y al mismo tiempo, había visto un poco del de Levi. Esté era un silencio que nos susurraba a ambos en el oído _"tranquilo, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo"_ y nos hacía sentir confíanza y seguridad mutúa, lo que jamás creí que llegara a suceder entre él y yo.

—¿Sabes que hoy rompiste una regla, verdad? Tú odias romper las reglas —. Comenté en un tono burlón, rompiendo de esta forma con el agradable silencio. Pero más que nada, para reafirmar que el otro asunto ya estaba olvidado.

—Desde que estoy contigo he roto por lo menos dos reglas, romper otra me pareció irrelevante... a estás alturas —. Respondió como si esto lo irritara profundamente, no era para menos.

—¿Cómo que dos reglas? —. Sabía que continuar picando a Levi era peligroso de cien formas distintas, pero por primera vez en mi vida, dejaba que la curiosidad hablara por mí y mi lado malvado saliera para seguir irritando más a Levi... siempre he pensado que cuando se enoja y las mejillas se le tiñen de un rosa pálido se ve entre sexy y adorable, una extravagante combinación.

Esto de empezar a vivir al limite no era tan malo.

—La de "no gemir nombres" y la de "no demostraciones afectivas", pero... —. Hizo una breve pausa y pensó un poco mejor lo que diría. Yo me sentía más impaciente con cada segundo que transcurría. —Me gusta que digas mi nombre cuando me lo haces a mí, estuve con muchas personas que decían el nombre de otras más. Supongo que cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba que tus labios gimieran mi nombre, ignoré que te había puesto esa regla. Y la segunda... Bueno, no sé exactamente porque aún no le pongo un alto a tus cursilerías innecesarias.

Y mientras escuché con atención cada palabra que salía de sus delgados labios, algo dentro de mi estómago se retorcía, como si estuviera a punto de darme un dolor de estómago, pero después vino esa agradable sensación recorriendo todo mi aparato nervioso, provocando un cosquilleo en mi abdomen, esto era cursi, tonto y demasiado femenino, pero al parecer estaba sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Estás palabras habían valido mucho la pena, por todo lo que yo había tenido que pasar... definitivamente lo valían.

De un momento a otro los dos terminamos acostados, de alguna forma. Levi me daba la espalda a mí y yo se la daba a él, yo aún tenía esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, simplemente no podía controlarlo, quería reír con todas mis fuerzas. Y de alguna forma extraña, mi terrible día se había convertido en uno maravilloso, sólo Levi podía lograrlo.

A pesar de sentirme feliz, había algo que aún me dejaba intrigado...

—Oye, Levi...—. Susurré muy bajito, teniendo miedo de terminar con la bonita calma que se sentía dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes.

—¿Huh?

—Estaba pensando... jamás me llamas por mi nombre, ¿por qué?

—Eren —. Bastó que él pronunciara esas cuatro letras para que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Su voz parecía adormilada y aún así, mi nombre sonaba demasiado perfecto saliendo de sus labios.

—¿Ma-mande? —. Respondí tan rápido que mi lengua se había enredado y terminé por tartamudear, ay no.

—Te llamaba por tu nombre y comprobaba mi teoría de que realmente eres un perro. El perro Eren —. Soltó una risita discreta, que fue suficiente para hacerme sonreír a mí.

—Levi.

—¿Huh?

—Nada, Levi, sólo me gusta decir tu nombre, Levi —. Ahora yo reía y él soltaba un pequeño gruñido molesto, resultaba tan fácil hacerlo enojar y sacarlo de sus casillas. —Levi... pienso que es un nombre bonito.

—Idiota.

" _Tu idiota, tuyo por siempre"_ , pensé, antes de que mi cuerpo se sintiera tan liviano como una pluma y mis ojos se hundieran en la oscuridad. Porque yo le pertenecí a Levi desde la primera vez que me tocó, le pertenecía a él y no importaba cuantas veces fuera tocado, ó cuántas veces yo tocara a alguien más, mi cuerpo y corazón ya reconocían a Levi como su único dueño, ahora y por siempre.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _Hola ;-)_

 _¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, ya saben, pasaba para dejar la tercer parte de esté fic yyy realmente me inspiré escribiendolo, quiero seguir mejorando): Perdón por el cambio de personalidad tan repentino de Levi, pero lo explicó por si alguién no entendió: Levi siempre ha sido cruel con Eren no porque le cause placer o algo así, él tuvó una infancia muy dura, como se leyó en el pequeño flashback, eso lo orilló a tenerle miedo al amor, se comporta así porque teme salir lastimado. El hecho de que se haya preocupado por Eren, fue porque sí, realmente le preocupa, además de que la historia de Eren le parece muy similar a su historia, por lo menos en un sentido. Ahora bien, por ahora no seré muy específica para decir que fue lo que pasó en la niñez de Levi, eso lo dejo para más adelante, o para su imaginación._

 _Y bueh, respecto a que si la historia terminara bien o mal, es algo que tampoco puedo decir, ya que perdería el chiste ¿No creen? Mi sugerencia aquí es que estén preparadas para lo inesperado ¿?_

 _También quiero pedirles un enorme favor, si les está gustando la historia ¿Podrían recomendarla a alguien que le guste la pareja? Digo, en el caso de que tengan algún familiar u amiga(o) que le gusten este tipo de historias, honestamente quiero que mi fic sea conocido y leído por más fans del Ereri, a lo mejor y no vale mucho la pena, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo):_

 _Antes de que se me olvidé, quiero dedicar este capitúlo a Ola-chan y agradecerle por leer mi historia y tomarse el tiempo de comentarla._

 _Por cierto, a las personas que están leyendo "Querido Levi", sólo quería decirles que el fic ya está en wattpad y de hecho por ahí se actualizan más rápido los caps. Sólo por si les interesa, mi user es: levilove._

 _Sin nada más que agregar, me despido, espero que sea de su agrado este tercer capitúlo y que sigan comentando, me da más animos de seguir escribiendola. Saludos!_


	4. Er ist grau

**Er ist grau**

 _Everything is gray / Todo es gris_

 _His hair, his smoke, his dreams / su cabello, su humo, sus sueños_

 _And now he's so devoid of color / Y ahora él esta tan escaso de color_

 _He don't know what it means / Él no sabe lo que significa_

 _And he's blue / Y él es azúl_

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que salen y/o saldrán en ésta historia, no me pertenecen. Todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, autor original del manga "Shingeki no kyojin".

" _blah, blah, blah"_ \- Recuerdos o flashbacks, pensamientos.

"—blah, blah, blah" - Hablan.

" **::::blah, blah, blah::::"** \- Cambio de narrador.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"— _¡Mikasa! ¡Por favor! ¡Lo prometiste! —. Un joven de piel dorada caminaba detrás de una muy fastidiada Mikasa, llevaban todo el día de esta manera y parecía que ninguno de los dos cedería._

— _Eso no, Eren. Eres mi mejor amigo y ese es MI primo —. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquel fundamento sin valor que Mikasa se empeñaba en resaltar y defender._

— _¡Oh oh! Recuerdo que alguien me dijo algo como "te compesaré de alguna forma" —. Ahora Eren se interponía entre Mikasa y su camino, tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, la determinación en aquellos ojos verdes lo hacían ver peligroso._

 _La pelinegra bufó sonoramente, tratar con Eren Jaeger cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza, era como pedirle a una roca que sonríera, ¡Era casi imposible! Era cierto que días atrás, cuando estaban en el torneo de arquería de Levi, había notado que Eren de inmediato sintió atracción por su primo. No lo culpaba por ello, después de todo él siempre tenía ese efecto de gustarle a las personas y claro que Eren no podía, ni iba a ser la excepción._

 _Por su parte, Mikasa tenía muchas razones de sobra para negarse rotundamente, primero que nada: no se hablaba con Levi desde hace mucho tiempo, segundo; ella mejor que nadie conocía la reputación de "fácil" que tenía su primo, y que su mejor amigo y su primo se lastimaran, o más bien, que su primo lastimara a su mejor amigo no era una opción. Tercero y lo más importante... Levi Ackerman era su primo, su adorado primo y había una razón egoista que le negaba ceder a Levi, le aterraba el sólo pensar que Eren y Levi se involucraran en serio. Era egoista, porque no quería compartir ni a su primo, ni a su mejor amigo, o más bien, no quería que esos dos se enamoraran y eso se debía a que ella, de verdad..._

— _Esto va a ser un desastre, además tú bien sabes que no le hablo desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo se supone que los presente? —. Ahora ella cruzaba los brazos y miraba de forma retadora a Eren._

— _Sería raro si sólo me acercó y le hablo...—. El de cabellos chocolates encogió los hombros y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo, Mikasa al fin tenía argumentos sólidos._

— _Será más raro si yo me acerco a hablarle después de mucho tiempo sólo para presentarte con él —. Descruzó los brazos y volvió a seguir con su camino, rodeando a Eren. —Si tanto te interesa, encontrarás una forma más inteligente de acercarte a él._

 _Dicho esto, la pelinegra se alejó con aquel caminar tan elegante que la caracterizaba, Eren no pudo defenderse más, porque sabía que Mikasa tenía razón, pero ésta también podría ser oportunidad para que arreglara las cosas con su primo; siempre la había visto mirarlo con aquella mirada perdida, de alguna forma, también llena de añoranza. Eren jamás pensó mal de su azabache amiga, después de todo eran primos y Mikasa ya tenía a Annie, creía que esas miradas tan llenas de sentimientos profundos que le dedicaba al pálido joven, se debían a que ella le quería mucho, que tal vez quería recuperar el vínculo que se había roto, el chico de cabellos café lo entendía, Levi y Mikasa eran familia y era doloroso cuando unser muy especial y cercano a ti, simplemente se aleja... como su madre._

 _Era por eso que entendía el dolor de Mikasa, o eso creía._

 _Por discreción y respeto, nunca se atrevió a preguntar que era lo que pudo haber pasado para que ahora Levi ni siquiera le dirigiera una mirada a Mikasa y para que ésta, a su vez, se rehusara a hablarle. Encogio los hombros restándole importancia a ese asunto y mientras caminaba a pasó lento, de regreso a su casa, ocupo su cabeza para hallar una forma de acercarse a Levi, ya que Mikasa no quería dar su brazo a torcer._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _/ 1 semana después /_

 _Cierto azabache se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los largos y angostos pasillos de su universidad, por lo menos ya era viernes, lo único que quería llegar a hacer en cuanto llegara a su solitario departamento, era dormir, últimamente ansiaba eso más que cualquier otra cosa. Bufó fastidiado, al pensar en todas las tareas que tenía para ese fin de semana, al parecer no podría hacer planes para salir a divertirse, de cualquier forma no era como si importara, por ahora no tenía a nadie con quien salir y echarse un buen polvo; ultimamente todos querían algo serio, ¡já! Ese tipo de relaciones no existían, porque eventualmente el amor acaba, la atracción se vuelve simple rutina y todas las promesas se iban directo al caño. El amor se acababa de una forma u otra, había leído tantos libros y artículos que decían lo mismo, "el amor es una simple necesidad génetica, como seres humanos, no estamos hechos para atarnos a una sola persona el resto de nuestras vidas", y Levi, desde luego que acreditaba esas palabras, venía de una familia jodida, donde no existía eso que llaman amor, ni siquiera su propia madre fue capaz de amarlo lo suficiente como para haberlo sacado a tiempo de ese infierno. Así eran las cosas, Levi Ackerman no conocía el amor y tampoco estaba capacitado para amar, además, ¿quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de alguien tan dañado como él? De alguien que estaba más usado que baños públicos; no había forma, o al menos era lo que todos se repetía a sí mismo._

 _Después de todo, el no podía amar, ni ser amado por nadie._

 _Y realmente no importaba, él estaba cómodo con su forma de vivir, a pesar de haber estado con muchos chicos, incluso una que otra chica, se sentía autosuficiente, porque nunca dependió de ellos de forma sentimental, tampoco en el ámbito sexual, ni de ninguna otra forma. La única persona a la que él necesitaba, no era otra que a sí mismo. O por lo menos intentaba autoconvencerse de ello._

— _Oye, disculpa._

 _Levi detuvó su andar y levantó el rostro para encontrarse de frente con un hermoso desorden dueño de unos preciosos ojos verdes, verdes como el mismísimo jade; arqueó una ceja, había visto chicos guapos cientos de veces, sólo Dios sabría cuantas; pero nunca jamás había visto una belleza tan exótica, como la que hoy estaba parada frente a él. No dijo nada, sólo lo estuvo observando, como un artista observaría su obra de arte recien terminada, así miraba Levi al nuevo personaje que se mostraba ante él, con aquel despeinado cabello color café profundo, esa piel bronceada, que daba casi al dorado perfecto; luego venían esos enormes y expresivos ojos color verde y para rematar, la cereza del pastel era esa sonrisa temblorosa. Levi frunció levemente el ceño ¿por qué estaba actuando como quinceañera virginal enamorada? Sólo era un chico, uno bastante atractivo, sí, eso no lo negaba; pero en todo caso, él también tenía lo suyo y había escuchado no cientos, sino miles de veces a las chicas, e incluso chicos decir que él era el chico más guapo del instituto, entonces ¿por qué de repente se sentía tan acomplejado ante esta persona?_

 _No lo conocía en absoluto y ya lo comenzaba a irritar. Fue por esto que cruzó los brazos, poniendo una barrera entre el castaño y él, esperando muy paciente escuchar lo que sea que él le fuera a decir. Eren, por su parte, al no obtener respuesta alguna, se aventuró a continuar..._

— _Soy Eren Jaeger...uhm... no creo que me recuerdes, pero estuve en el torneo de arquería —. Al notar que Levi parecía no importarle en absoluto, decidió tomar la última carta que tenía. — Estaba con... más bien, soy amigo de Mikasa._

 _Y al decir este último nombre, Levi recordó vagamente haber visto a alguien con su prima, pero no le tomó importancia, pues con quien se juntaba Mikasa podría importarle poco, o más bien nada. Pero entonces, algo hizo "click" en la cabeza de Levi y pronto el disgusto se hizo evidente en todo su rostro, desde luego que esto no pasó desapercibido por Eren, quien mordió su labio inferior muy fuerte, después de todo no había sido buena idea mencionar el nombre de Mikasa._

— _Tch, si Mikasa tiene algo que decirme, que me lo diga directamente y no ande mandando mensajeros, ya no estamos en la primaria._

 _Y diciendo esto retomó su camino, el cual fue detenido de nueva cuenta por Eren, quien lo había sujetado de la muñeca, tomándolo con la guardia baja._

— _¡No es lo que tú crees! Mikasa no... ella no me ha enviado, yo estoy aquí por mi propia cuenta, yo en realidad llevó tiempo queriendo acercarme a ti._

 _Eren era un monojo de nervios, mientras que Levi estaba completamente atónito. Si bien era cierto que ya antes había escuchado propuestas indecorosas de extraños, también lo era que ninguno de ellos era tan educado a la hora de pedirle sexo, y ahora venía este chico de la nada a pedirselo de esta manera. Llevaba menos de cinco minutos hablando con este niño Eren y ya lo había sorprendido dos veces, no era algo que sucediera muy a menudo; lo que Levi no sabía, era que estaba malinterpretando las cosas, las palabras de Eren habían sido completamente limpias e inocentes, sin ningún doble sentido._

— _Oh... veo que has escuchado los rumores, ¿te lo dijo Mikasa? —. Levi ladeo la cabeza y pintó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, por su parte, Eren tenía un enorme signo de interrogación marcado en la frente, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando Levi y ¡vaya sorpresa que se llevaría cuando supiera! — Estaba bien, Eren, eres el primero que me lo pide de manera tan educada, dame tu número de celúlar._

— _¿Eh? ¿M-mi número de celúlar?_

— _Eso fue lo que dije._

— _Ah... claro...—. Eren estaba aturdido y confundido, no era para menos, primero Levi era indiferente, después estaba molesto y al siguiente segundo parecía complacido; además de la nada le pedía su número de celúlar ¿para qué? ¿sería que lo estuviera confundiendo? Y aún teniendo tantas interrogantes en su cabeza, Eren se limito a cumplir la petición de Levi, escribiendo su número celúlar en un pedazo de papel. —Aquí tienes, también te anoté mi correo electronico._

 _El azabache tomó el pedazo de papel y lo observó por varios minutos, enarco una ceja y Eren no tuvo que preguntar, se trataba del correo electrónico que Levi no había pedido._

— _El correo es sólo por si acaso..._

— _Como sea, espera mi llamada, Jaeger._

 _Doblo el trozo de papel y se lo guardo en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, dando la vuelta y retomando su camino. Eren no supo que hacer o que decir, simplemente se quedó pasmado, observando como Levi se alejaba cada más y más de él, con ese paso tan firme y elegante. No se podría decir que fue un inicio normal, las cosas entre Eren y Levi habían comenzado un tanto raras y demasiado apresuradas, Levi no imagino nunca que esta situación traería consigo un montón de enredos, sufrimiento y sí, amor también. Ahora por fin el amor había venido a saldar deudas pendientes con Levi, por todos aquellos corazones que había roto en el pasado y le había llegado de la forma más hermosa que Levi nunca imaginó, con un par de ojos color verde y sonrisa despistada._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **::::Narra Eren::::**

Me miré al espejo por última vez, mi cabello seguía siendo un desastre, a pesar de que ya había hecho de todo por arreglarlo, sin embargo, no me sentía irritado por esto, como lo estaría cualquier otro día, pues la noche pasada había sido una de las mejores. Al recordarlo, una sonrisa estúpida apareció en mis labios, ésta vez realmente sentía que mi relación con Levi había dado un gran cambio y era uno bueno, muy bueno. Todo los avances que había conseguido con Levi, eran pequeños e insignifacantes; él era una persona muy fría y distante, _demasiado azul_ , no permitía que nadie atravesara esa barrera de indiferencia, que, yo sabía perfectamente bien que se trataba de un simple cuento, de una mascara.

Bajé a toda prisa las escaleras de mi casa, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo los sábados por la noche, en un bar de el centro y tenía que ser exageradamente puntal, pues mi jefe era un maldito explotador, pero por lo menos la paga era decente. Cuando caminé por el pasillo que daba hacía la puerta de mi casa, tuve que pasar a un lado de lo que era el despacho de mi padre, la puerta estaba medio abierta, así que decidí dar un vistazo.

Miré con tristeza aquella escena que ya me era tan familiar, él estaba dormido sobre su escritorio, perdido entre tantas y tantas botellas de alcohol, el interior de aquella habitación, olía a colillas de cigarro y pude jurar que también a vómito. Suspiré y me limite a cerrar la puerta, comenzaba a sentir que ya no valía la pena preocuparse por este tipo de cosas. Además, no permitiría que nada arruinaría la felicidad que sentía en ese instante.

Caminé a toda prisa entre las calles, sino me apresuraba a llegar mi jefe se pondría furioso y yo tendría que hacer una hora extra... tal vez dos.

En realidad, no podía quejarme de mi trabajo, la única exigencia que pedían es que fuera puntal, pues el bar era grande y muy famoso, eso hacía que los viernes y sábados, se abarrotara y por supuesto que eso provocaba que hubiera mucho trabajo. También me gustaba porque el lugar en donde estaba situado el bar, era muy tranquilo, las calles eran coloridas y había un montón de cafeterías por todas partes y cuando caminaba por aquellas calles, el dulce aroma del café o chocolate recién hecho, se colaba por mis fosas nasales y era algo realmente agradable.

Al llegar al establecimiento, me tope de frente con Annie, ella ataba su rubia cabellera en un cola alta y al verme, enseguida cambió su usual expresión de seriedad por una queparecía ser de alivio.

―Eren... por un momento pensé que llegarías tarde―. Comentó mientras se colocaba el típico delantal negro y cerraba su locker de un portazo. ―Me emocionaba la idea de que te dieran horas extras y te quedaras conmigo un poco más.

Plancho con sus manos, muy bien las arrugas que se hacían en su típico delantal negro y luego cruzo los brazos, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, sonreí al ver el berrinche interno que seguramente estaría haciendo, ella odiaba trabajar en este lugar y decía que se le hacía menos pesado si veía algun rostro conocido ((en este caso el mío)), ¿había mencionado que Annie y yo trabajabamos juntos? Bueno, pues lo hacíamos.

Ella había sido la que me recomendó este trabajo y era algo que siempre le agradecería. Me coloqué mi delantal y cerré mi locker. Ladee la cabeza y le dediqué una sonrisa amable a Annie.

―Podría pensar en quedarme a hacer horas extras contigo, si es que tanto lo quieres.

―¿Hm? ¿En serio? ¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

Yo negué con la cabeza y encogí mis hombros, no había dudas de que hoy estaba de muy buen humor.

―Sólo pensé en que un dinero extra no me vendría mal, además quiero pasar un poco de tiempo contigo.

―Eren...―. Se acercó a mí y rápidamente me tomó de las mejillas, apachurrándolas y mayugandolas, para luego dar un pequeño tirón de ambas al mismo tiempo. ―Si yo no fuera tan lesbiana y tú no fueras tan gay, definitivamente habría salido contigo.

Me sonrojé ante ésta repentina confesión y ella simplemente soltó una carcajada.

―Andando, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Palmeó mi espalda y se adelantó a salir y atender a los clientes, yo, por otra parte, suspiré y comencé a armarme de mucha, mucha paciencia, pues para ser merecero era muy necesaria, entendía un poco como debía de sentirse Annie. Después de varios segundos de tomar la dichosa paciencia, salí del que era el cuarto de personal, enseguida la fuerte música se coló por mis oídos y el olor a tabaco y alcohol por mi nariz. Las luces color neón parpadeaban alternativamente, a veces dando tonos rojizos, a veces azules eléctricos y así, hasta llegar al verde.

Y como era costumbre, el lugar estaba totalmente lleno, no sabía por donde comenzar, hasta que la voz de mi jefe timbró en mis tímpanos.

―Jaeger, atiende la mesa ocho, el joven de esa mesa lleva mucho tiempo esperando ¡Pero rápido, Jaeger!

Y tal como me lo pidió mi jefe, me encaminé al lugar. Ok, éste señor podía poner de mal humor hasta al ser más feliz del mundo, al llegar hasta aquella mesa, ni siquiera me preocupé por mirar a la persona, tenía los ojos puestos en la libreta, listo para apuntar el pedido.

―Buenas noches, ¿puedo tomar tu orden?

―¿Jaeger? ¿qué diablos haces tú aquí?

Levanté la mirada tan rápido como pude al reconocer la suave voz del supuesto cliente. Mi sentido del oído no me había engañado, la persona de la mesa ocho no era otra que Levi, tenía un cigarro entre sus dedos y me miraba con su usual expresión de indiferencia... esperen ¿él fumaba? ¿desde cuándo? Y ¿por qué estaba aquí?

―Trabajo aquí ―. Conteste lentamente, mirando a Levi fijamente, no podía negarlo, estaba sorprendido. ―Pero... ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

―¿Huh?...―Alzo una de sus cejas y se llevo el cigarro a los labios, dando una larga calada y después de varios segundos soltó el humo por entre sus labios. ―Es una grosería preguntarle eso a un cliente, ¿no crees?

Me regaló una de sus típicas sonrisas torcidas en cuanto vió lo nervioso que me había puesto, había olvidado que estaba trabajando y que por supuesto, yo no debía preguntarle esa clase de cosas a un cliente, mucho menos si ese cliente era Levi, pues yo lo tenía prohibido, había entrado a la vida de Levi bajo esta condición y muchas otras más. Baje la mirada, ya no sólo me sentía apenado, ahora también me sentía triste, porque ya tenía más o menos una idea de lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

Se encontraría con otro chico.

―Lo siento, tienes razón, permíteme tomar tu orden.

No lo miré, centre nuevamente mi atención hacía esa pequeña libreta entre mis manos, no quería mirarlo, el simple hecho de hacerlo dolía, me sentía traicionado y lo peor de todo es que no debía de sentirme así, puesto que Levi y yo sólo eramos "amigos con beneficios", de repente la alegre música se escuchó distante en mis oídos y todo mi buen humor decayo por el subsuelo, era íncreible como la misma persona que te llevaba al cielo, era la misma que también te bajaba al infierno en cuestión de segundos.

―Quiero un vodka... doble.

―¿Algo más?

―Sí, que sean dos, por favor.

Esa era la voz de la persona a quien vinó a ver Levi, lo sabía, otro chico. Yo sólo asentí y salí disparado de ahí, no podía permanecer por más tiempo ahí o terminaría golpeando la cara de ese sujeto, lo cual significaría perder mi trabajo y en el peor de los casos, también a Levi... aunque, eso era imposible, él nunca había sido mío, ¿cómo iba a perder a alguién que desde el principio había sido tan libre que no podía ser de nadie? Bueno, Eren, tu grandioso día se fue por el caño. Llegué a la barra en donde se hacían los pedidos y enseguida le pedí al barman la orden de Levi, realmente no quería volver a ir, no me creía capaz de aguantar con dignidad el ver a Levi con alguien más. Fruncí los labios sintiendome frustrado comigo mismo, con Levi y con el mundo entero. Esto es lo malo de ser feliz por un rato, pues la vida se esta preparando para cobrarte esa pequeña felicidad con créditos incluidos.

Torcí los labios y aprete con fuerza la bandeja que tenía entre mis brazos.

―Oye, llevas veinte minutos trabajando ¿y ya te sientes cansado? Eso es patético, Eren.

Dijo a forma de broma mi buena amiga Annie, cuando se acercó hasta donde yo estaba, al igual que yo esperaba a que también le entregaran su orden; fue entonces que se me ocurrió una excelente idea para no tener que tratar con Levi y sus amoríos de fin de semana.

―¡Annie! ¿podría cambiarte la mesa que estoy atendiendo por la tuya?―. Ella enarcó una ceja y yo junte ambas palmas, como si estuviera rezándole a una deidad―. Por favor, es un favor especial, de una vez en la vida.

―Está bien, sabes que no me molesta, además parece que las chicas de mi mesa querían que las atendieras tú. Toma ―. Me extendió la libreta con las cinco ordenes. ― Es la mesa catorce.

Yo hice lo mismo con mi libreta, entregándosela y diciéndo que la orden era de la mesa ocho, estoy seguro de que se va a sentir aún más irritada cuando vaya a entregar la orden y vea que era para el enano primo de Mikasa, como ella solía decirle. Incluso, comenzaba a pensar que había sido una mala idea, pues conociendo el temperamento de Annie, terminaría gritandole a Levi hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

Ellos nunca se habían hablado, pero Annie lo odiaba a morir por hacerme sufrir a mí ya Mikasa. Además, la rubia tenía un odio natural hacía todas las personas que eran como Levi, esto debido a que su mamá había engañado a su padre con cientos de hombres, estaba por demás decir que Annie adoraba a su padre y hasta la fecha, es algo que nunca le había podido perdonar a su progenitora.

Grande fue la sorpresa que me llevé cuando vi a Annie atendiendo normalmente a Levi, con ese rostro tan estoico de siempre. Me sentí más tranquilo y fue por esto que me dirigí a la mesa catorce, donde había cinco chicas que frecuentaban el lugar, desde luego que las conocía, pues me había tocado atenderlas todas esas veces.

―Buenas noches, vengo a entrgarles sus ordenes. Si necesitan algo más no duden en pedirmelo.

Sonreí amablemente mientras colocaba las bebidas sobre la mesa, fue entonces cuando la bonita chica peliroja ((la más aventada del grupo en mi opinión)) se atrevió a hablarme.

―Eren, pensé que no nos querías atender está vez ―. Comentó haciendo un puchero, era normal que me hablaran con tanta familiaridad y que supieran mi nombre, pues la segunda vez que vinieron, fue precisamente esta misma peliroja la que me preguntó por mi nombre. A decir verdad, me agradaban ―. Me sentí triste al pensar que ya te habíamos fastiado, o algo.

―¡No, no es así! Estaba atendiendo otra mesa, pero en cuanto las vi decidí cambiar de mesa con mi amiga.

Mentía, ni siquiera me había percatado de que estaban aquí, pero si era amable con los clientes y les decía lo que querían escuchar, al final de mi trabajo el jefe me felicitaba por atraer más clientes, además de que me daba un dinero extra por eso. Pero no sólo era eso, tampoco podía decirles que había cambiado de mesa porque era demasiado inmaduro e infantil como para enfrentar mis propios problemas por mí mismo y que estaba huyendo de ellos, como la nenita cobarde con vestidito rosa y moños que era.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo, atendiendo mesas y más mesas, evitando por todos los medios posibles atender la mesa en donde estaba Levi. El bar se había vaciado un poco para las once y media, ahora podía descansar un poco, lo cual en realidad no me ponía muy feliz, porque no pude evitar quitar los ojos de la mesa en donde estaba _mi enano_ y su nueva conquista. Estando ocupando yendo de un lugar a otro, evitaba verlo, pero ahora todo lo que hacía era morirme de celos.

Parecía que se conocían desde hace tiempo, porque dejaba que el otro chico tocara su rostro, sus manos, su cabello, incluso, de vez en cuando le toqueteaba las piernas. A mí nunca me permitía tocarle a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Me sentía molesto con Levi e irritado conmigo mismo.

Sabía que esto que teníamos, no comprometía a Levi a serme fiel y mucho menos a que de pronto actuara como si fueramos novios. Aunque en el fondo, realmente deseaba que él sólo quisiera ser tocado por mí, lo cual nunca sucedería, él era libre y las personas libres no se encadenaban a otras, en cambio yo siempre fui un esclavo, siempre he dependido de las personas, siempre he necesitado de ellas; a veces, sólo a veces, me gustaría ser como Levi, necesitando a nadie más que a mí mismo.

—Te ves cansado, deberías irte a casa. Hace diez minutos terminó tu turno.

—Pero dije que me quedaría contigo, a hacer horas extras.

Annie me miró por breves segundos y se recargo en la barra, a un lado de mí, mientras de sus rosados labios salía un suspiro. Por varios segundos permaneció callada, mirando al vacío.

—Por hoy no te tomaré la palabra, no es el momento—. Llevo su mirada azul hacía la mesa en donde yo había tenido la mirada fija. —¿Sabes, Eren? A ti no te hace falta nadie, te haces falta tú. Te lo diré una última vez, deberías pensar en terminar esta relación clandestina que tienes con Le...

—Annie, guardate todos tus consejos, sabes que no los escucharé. Sé que tú, Mikasa, Ymir... todos se preocupan por mí y sé que tienen razón, pero no me importa. Hay un montón de razones para darse por vencido ¿verdad?, pero yo no me alejaré de él hasta que sea él quién me diga que no me quiere cerca.

—Está bien, no insistiré—. Palmeó mi espalda y volvió a soltar un suspiro, seguramente pensaba que yo era un idiota y claro que no se equivocaba, lo era. —Aún así, hablo en serio cuando digo que luces cansado, así que vete a descansar.

—¡Pero..!

—Es una orden, Eren.

Habló fuerte y firme, lanzándome una mirada completamente aterradora, me sentí pequeño e insignificante ante esa mirada. Quien diga que las mujeres eran débiles, se equivocaban, podían llegar a ser muy aterradoras si se lo proponían, además, yo comenzaba a dudar eso de que las mujeres son el sexo "débil", había convivido la mayor parte de mi vida con Mikasa y después con Annie, ellas podían fácilmente demoler un tanque entero.

—Está bien, mamá, ya oí, ya voy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El viento golpeaba mi rostro, los días en Shiganshina solían ser fríos y nublados, las noches eran aún más frías, para invierno, el frío era aún más insoportable. El viento helado golpeaba tan fuerte mi rostro que mi nariz empezo a doler de un momento a otro y los dedos de mis manos comenzaron a entumecerse; fue por esto que hundí más mi rostro en la bufanda color azul cielo que llevaba enredada alrededor de mi cuello y metí mis manos en las bolsas de la sudadera color gris que me protegía del frío.

Llevaba quince minutos esperando a que pasará un taxi, o incluso si tenía suerte, el último bus, pero nada, sólo coches y más coches, Estaba comenzando a pensar que quizá debería esperar a que Annie terminara su turno, así podía aprovecharme un poco más de su bondad y le pediría que me diera un _aventón._ ¡Ah! Después de todo tendría que quedarme hasta tarde.

—Oh, pero que sorpresa Jaeger, creí que estarías en un motel follando con alguna de las zorras del bar en donde trabajas.

Giré mi cabeza a la derecha, de donde había venido esa tan, pero tan conocida voz, Levi venía caminando hacía mí, tenía otro cigarro entre los dedos y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, era casi como si... le diera gusto encontrarse conmigo. Por mi parte fruncí el ceño mientras esperaba a que se siguiera acercando a mí, ¿desde cuándo fumaba? ¿por qué nunca me di cuenta de ese habito suyo? Y lo más importante ¿él había dicho que pensó que yo estaba follando con alguien? ¿en serio? El que debía pensar eso era yo de él, lo peor de todo es que me había sonado más como reclamo, no tenía derecho ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, yo no soy...—. _Cómo tú,_ pensé—... Yo no soy así, como sea, me sorprendió mucho verte por acá, nunca antes te había visto por estos lugares.

—Uhm.. no, no me gusta mucho venir para el centro, pero quedé de verme con un viejo amigo de la secundaria.

—Oh...Ya veo.

 _Ajá, claro, amigo._

—¿Y qué hay de ti?—. Dió una larga y profunda calada a su cigarro y me miró fijamente, como si estuviera a punto de reclamar por algo. —No sabía que trabajabas por aquí.

—Pensé que no te interesaría saberlo.

—No, no me interesa. Aunque nunca imaginé que fueras tan popular entre las mujeres—. Tiró su cigarro al suelo y lo aplastó con la suela de su zapato, luego metió las manos en su abrigo negro.— Vi con que confiancitas te hablabas con la peliroja esa, apuesto a que ya te la tiraste ¿verdad?

Volví a fruncir el ceño y torcí mis labios en una mueca de completo disgusto, ¿a qué venía todo esto? El que debería estar reclamando debía de ser yo, porque para empezar no hice nada malo, sólo mi trabajo, yo no era quién se había dejado toquetear por otro chico en sus narices.

Me ofendía mucho que el pensara así de mí ¡maldición! Él sabía perfectamente que yo no tenía ojos para nadie más que él y aún así él se la pasaba recalcándome todo el tiempo que jamás llegaría a corresponderme y que cada quién era libre de estar con otras personas. Pero luego venía y me decía este tipo de cosas, haciéndolo paracer como si yo fuera el traidor.

¿Qué era lo que quería, entonces? No me quería cerca de él, pero tampoco me quería cerca de alguién más, ¿qué tan infeliz tenía que ser para poder complacer a vuestra majestad, el princeso Levi?

—¡No es así! ¡No he estado con otra persona! ¡Sólo contigo!

Enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas y después soltó una risita burlona, ¿y ahora que era lo divertido de esto?

—Relájate, Jaeger; estás actuando como mujer desesperada... otra vez—. Dió un par de pasos, hasta que estuvo pegado completamente a mi cuerpo y por la sonrisa que traía puesta, seguramente estaba a punto de decir algo que me avergonzaría muchísimo. —A veces me cuestiono seriamente el por qué permito que alguien así me la meta a mí.

Me sonrojé, yo también me preguntaba lo mismo de vez en cuando, a pesar de su aparente fragilidad y su baja estatura, Levi era incluso más fuerte que yo y podía ser igual de aterrador que Mikasa o Annie y no era sólo eso, él siempre tenía esa aura de peligro envolviéndolo y la típica apariencia de chico rudo, lo cual era cierto. Era mal hablado y siníco la mayoría del tiempo y yo... bueno, yo sí actuaba como chica indefensa la mayoría del tiempo, él tenía razón.

—Oi, ¿sabes qué estuve pensando?—. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más maliciosa y entonces supe que no me dejaría tranquilo por un buen rato. —Que deberíamos intercambiar los roles del activo y el pasivo, ¿por qué no?

Sabía a la perfección que estaba bromeando, o ese quería creer. Pero si hablaba en serio, yo debía llevar la conversación a otro lado y darle un poco de su propia medicina; así que imité su sonrisa burlesca y negué con la cabeza, por su parte él pareció sorprendido por mi repentino cambio de humor, ladeo la cabeza y poco a poco fue cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca torcida de disgusto. Yo también podía ser "rudo" de vez en cuando y se lo demostraría.

—¿Qúe por qué no? Eso es sencillo, es porque eres enano y nada supera tu cara de pasividad.—Ahora era yo quién soltaba una carcajada cargada de burla, sin embargo, al ver que él fruncía su ceño y cruzaba sus brazos, supe que había llegado demasiado lejos. Me mordí el labio inferior y recé porque sólo fuera un hueso roto y no la muerte. —Esto... no, yo no, es decir...

—¿Oh? Veo que después de todo si eres hombre. Nadie había tenido las suficientes pelotas para decirme enano y pasivo en mi cara, eres el primero.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no te molesta?

—Bueno, es la verdad—. Se alejó de mí y encogió sus hombros, como si le estuviera restando importancia al asunto. —Sólo soy un enano pasivo de mierda.

—¡Escucha! ¡No debes dejar que tu estatura te acompleje! —. Tomé sus manos entre las mías, supongo que este acto lo tomó por sorpresa, pues ni siquiera hizo el intento de apartarme. —Yo siempre he creído que eres una persona asombrosa tal y como eres, además pienso que si eres tan pequeño y yo tan alto, fue porque de esta forma ibamos fuimos hechos para complementarnos bien, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que son totalmente distintas, pero que siempre encajan bien la una con la otra.

Levi me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y yo me di un golpe mental por toda la palabrería cursi que acababa de soltar; seguramente él se molestaría conmigo y me diría algo que terminaría haciéndome sentir más estúpido de lo que ya era. Por instinto solté sus manos y me rasqué la nuca con nerviosismo, estaba buscando las palabras correctas para componer lo que acababa de decir. Por su parte, él se limito a desviar la mirada y volver a meter las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo. Ya estaba listo para ser insultado de diez mil formas distintas.

—Tú conoces bien el centro, ¿no? Deberías mostrarme el lugar, porque yo no he ido más allá del parque central.

Me quedé pasmado en mi lugar, observando a Levi pasar a un lado de mí. Él no me había dicho nada acerca de lo que dije anteriormente, ni un sólo insulto o golpe, ¿por qué? ¿qué significaba esto? ¿a caso él..? ¿sería posible que..?

—¡Oi! ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Quiero que me enseñes el centro.

—Enseguida, mi capitán.

Caminé hasta él y solté una risita, él rodo los ojos y por un instante juro que vi una sonrisa asomarse en sus labios.

 _¿De verdad sería posible que él..?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Así fue que terminamos dándole la vuelta a todo el centro de Shiganshina, yo le mostre todas las calles y los lugares en donde se podía comer rico, en donde servían el mejor café de toda Shiganshina; en donde horneaban el mejor pan, incluso lo llevé a donde estaba la casa que según decían, fue la primera en construirse.

Ahora nos encontrabamos sentados en una banca de la plazuela, observando a los músicos callejeros tocar y a la gente que se reunía alrededor de ellos, era normal que los sábados a altas horas de la noche el centro de Shiganshina estuviera lleno, era normal ver a niños corriendo por todo el parque muy bien alumbrado, aún más normal era ver a las parejas de enamorados dar un paseo, mientras tomaban café, o compartían un helado, fue por eso que...

 _¿A caso Levi estaba..?_

—Hey, Levi ¿te gustaría ir a comprar un helado? ¡Vamos! Yo invito.

—Está bien.

Rápidamente nos dirigimos a la que era la heladería más grande y famosa del centro. Cómo era de costumbre, estaba llena, por lo que tuvimos que formarnos y esperar nuestro turno. A pesar de eso, la fila avanzaba relativamente rápido; yo pedí un helado que tenía por nombre "beso de la luna", no estaba muy seguro que sabores de helado tenía, pero sabía delicioso, por otro lado, Levi terminó ordenando uno de vainilla, era de esperarse de alguien que casi no come cosas dulces. Cuando nos entregarón nuestros helados, nos dieron un ticket, teníamos que ir a pagar a una caja distinta, a formar fila de nuevo.

—Oye, guapo, ¿por qué tan solito?

Se había acercado a mí una chica rubia, bastante bonita y ahora parecía estarme coqueteando, en un gesto de amabilidad le devolví la sonrisa, tenía planeado decirle que venía acompañado, pero...

—Él viene conmigo—. Ese había sido Levi, quien me había dado su helado y se pegaba un poco más a mi cuerpo, cruzando los brazos y pareciendo tan despreocupado como lo era siempre. La rubia nos miró con los ojos bien abiertos y al ver que no se iba, Levi chasqueo la lengua, por favor, que no diga nada vergonzos...—Y por si te lo estabas preguntando... sí, folla increible, ¿ya te vas?

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Levi, qué estás..?

No pude terminar de decir nada, porque cierto enano había volteado a verme con ojos asesinos, sólo pude tragar saliva, se me olvidaba que Levi era demasiado aterrador cuando lo hacían enojar. La chica se diculpo de inmediato y salió casi corriendo de el lugar. Yo sólo observé la escena en silencio, pero después mis ojos se posarón sobre Levi, él parecía igual de quitado de la pena como siempre, entonces una sensación cálida comenzó a recorrer mi pecho, ¿por qué de pronto me sentía satisfecho con lo que acababa de hacer Levi, a pesar de que estuvo mal? ¿qué era está repentina felicidad que recorría todo mi sistema nervioso?

 _¿En serio sería posible que él..?_

Después de aquel incidente nadie mencionó nada de lo ocurrido, todo pareció ir normal, como si nunca hubiera sucedido; pero yo me sentía extrañamente feliz, este era el efecto "Levi Ackerman". Una sola palabra o gesto bastaba para que te llevara al cielo, o al infierno.

Volvimos a la banca donde anteriormente estabamos sentados, los músicos seguían tocando y la gente lejos de irse, se veía cada vez más animada. Incluso había gente que cantaba las canciones, por mi parte, fui acercándome poco a poco a Levi, él pareció no darse cuenta y si lo hizo, no dijo nada. Estabamos totalmente pegados y cualquiera pensaría que eramos una pareja normal y feliz, cuando en realidad lo único que nos mantenía juntos era mi egoísmo y su aburrimiento momentaneo.

Entonces más gente comenzó a agruparse a donde estaban los músicos y un ritmo conocido empezó a sonar, haciendo que la gente gritara y aplaudiera de la emoción...

 _/Baby, love never felt so good/_

¡Esa canción la conocía! Las personas empezarón a corear a los músicos que hacían el cover de aquella canción, creo que yo también fui contagiado, porque empecé a tararear la canción, sabía que Levi me estaba mirando y lejos de sentir pena, sentí más ganas de cantar en voz alta.

—Jaeger, ¿qué demonios? ¿tú también..?

— _And the night is gonna be just fine—._ Comencé cantando un tanto bajito, mientras movía la cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro, Levi frunció el ceño y decidí que sería bueno molestarlo por un rato. — _¡Gotta fly, gotta see, can't believe I can't take it!_

—Deja de cantar, me estás avergonzando.

Cruzó los brazos y las piernas, mientras observaba por todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie hubiera visto nada, sonreí de lado al ver que en efecto, la situación era bochornosa para él. Nunca me cansaría de decir que de vez en cuando, era divertido sacar de sus casillas a Levi.

— _¡Tell me, if you really love me it's in and out of my life, in out baby!_ —. Me miró con desconcierto, nunca borraría de mi mente la imagén de su rostro mientras le estaba cantando, cerré mi puño izquierdo y fingí que tenía un microfono en esa mano. — _¡'Cause baby, love never felt so good!_

No sabía si él comprendía la letra de la canción, pero me sentía justo de esa manera, como se decía la letra de la canción y quería hacerselo saber a Levi de alguna manera. Fue por eso que continué cantando hasta el final y él no dijo nada, sólo me observaba hacerlo.

 _¿Esto podría significar que..?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nunca imaginé que mi día fuera a terminar de esta forma, sentados en la azotea del edificio en donde vivía Levi, mirando las estrellas mientras él volvía a fumar otro cigarro. Y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos decía nada, el ambiente no se sentía incomodo, ni mucho menos pesado; porque Levi y yo no necesitabamos de palabras para sentirnos cómodos el uno con el otro.

—¿Y ya pensaste en lo que vas a hacer cuando termines la universidad?

Volteé a verlo, él ni siquiera me miraba a mí, estaba demasiado concentrado mirando el cielo estrellado y fumándose su último cigarro; en realidad nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, creía que aún tenía tiempo para pensarlo y tomar una desición correcta.

—No, pero aún hay tiempo para mí; supongo, ¿qué hay de ti? Me imagino que ya tienes algo pensado.

Se llevó el cigarro a los labios de nuevo, pero esta vez no le dió una calada, simplemente lo dejo entre sus labios y después lo tiro al piso, ambos observamos como el cigarro se iba consumiendo poco a poco, mientras que la nube de humo no dejaba de emanar de este mismo.

—Tener una aburrida e insípida vida, trabajando como loco en lo que me vi obligado a estudiar... derecho, porque ahí la paga es rídiculamente buena. Después... ya sabes, morir no tan viejo en una lamentable cama de hospital. Ese es mi plan de vida.

Arruge la frente y torcí los labios, siempre había pensado que a Levi le gustaba estudiar derecho, porque se supone que uno escoge lo que va a estudiar porque realmente le gusta y enterarme de que él estudiaba eso porque le convenía economicamente, era algo nuevo para mí; además, ¿qué había acerca de buscar al amor de su vida? ¿de quizá, viajar por el mundo con esa persona especial? ¿dónde quedaba la felicidad y los colores en este futuro que parecía tan vacío y solitario?

 _Ahora lo entendía, los sueños de Levi eran... tan grises como el humo de un cigarro a punto de consumirse por completo._

—Oh... entiendo.

Murmuré con tristeza, incapaz de decir algo más. No tenía las palabras mágicas que sacaran a Levi de esa profunda tristeza a la cual se negaba a salir. De cualquier forma, no tenía caso siquiera intentarlo, él nunca me escuchaba.

—Por cierto, ¿qué fue todo eso de hace rato? Cuando estabas cantando, aunque más bien parecía que estabas aullando... no sabía que hablaras bien el inglés.

—¡Oye! Eso es cruel, no estaba aullando.

—Pues parecía que le aullabas a la luna.

Me crucé de brazos, él soltó una risita burlona y mientras lo observaba reír, no puede evitar pensar que era la primera vez que veía a Levi mostrándome un poco de su verdadero yo. Él yo que hacía bromas y se burlaba de pequeñas tonterías. El yo que se molestaba cuando alguien más se acercaba a mí, el yo real de Levi.

 _Esto podría significar que él..._

* * *

 _Holaaaaaa!_

 _Buaaaaano, hacía mucho tiempo que no actualizaba este fic, pero como lo había dicho antes, la escuela me tenía muy ocupado y últimamente no encontraba el suficiente tiempo de sentarme un buen rato, ordenar mis ideas y seguir escribiendo. En fin, sólo me queda por decir que si alguien tiene alguna duda ((que no sea sobre como va terminar esto)) puede hacermela saber y yo estaré respondiendo en el siguiente capitúlo. Sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo cap._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _p.d: perdón por tardar en actualizar y gracias por esperar._


End file.
